A Midnight Wish
by Ereana
Summary: Allie is a huge fan of twilight. Late one night she makes a wish on a shooting star at midnight. Little does she know her life is about to get extremely intersting. OCX?
1. Big Change

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 1**

(Allie POV)

I was in my own little world, I was sat on my bed, covers wrapped around me, a torch in one hand and my favourite book in my hand, _Twilight. _I absolutely adored the series and was eagerly awaiting the release of Breaking Dawn. I had to find out what happened!

A knock on my door snapped me out of my world, my dad loved checking that my brothers and I were in bed. Groaning, I closed my book and switched off the torch, I love my dad and all but sometimes he could be as annoying as my brothers.

I was about to drop off to sleep when I saw the most amazing shooting star streak across the sky leaving a fiery trail across the midnight sky. I smiled to myself as I gazed at it, now I was way to old to believe in making wishes on stars but this one was so beautiful I just had to wish on it.

"I wish that my life was more adventurous" I whispered to the star. Sure it was a dumb wish but it brought a smile to my face and I sank onto the pillow to dream of vampires and werewolves.

I woke up like I did every day with my two obnoxious twin brothers Jamie and Adam jumping on my bed.

"Sissy!Sissy! Wake up Sissy!" they screamed in my ear. I jerked up and knocked them off my bed. Still laughing they rolled on my bedroom floor, I just looked at them shaking my head. They were 5 years old and both had a thick mop of blond hair resting on their heads. Jamie was the leader he was the one that had come up with the _fun _way of waking me up he had a small scar on his nose from a bike accident (nothing serious), Adam was the sweet twin when they were apart I could relax slightly around him knowing a water bomb wasn't going to come flying out of nowhere. 2 pairs of brown eyes stared into my blue ones and I sighed.

"What did mum and dad tell you about waking me up like that?" I said knowing full well that they hadn't listened to them.

"Erm... to do it?" Jamie said looking like the picture of innocence.

"No" I said getting up slowly, I moved into a crouching position, the twin terrors were instantly on guard. "What they said was to never wake me up again or else I could punish you **my way.**" I finished letting the threat reach their minds before they jumped up and ran. Now the good thing about having younger brothers is that after a while you get pretty fast from chasing them, I lunged and caught both their pajama tops before collapsing on the floor tickling them mercilessly. After a while I stopped and dropped them outside before getting dressed. I pulled on a tank top and my old jeans. I was about to leave my room when I caught sight of my reflection in my mirror. There I was Allina (Allie) Brook 17 years old with pale blue eyes and pale skin. My hair was a deep red and came down to my waist, my face wasn't pretty nor was it ugly, I wasn't noticed much and only had a few friends, I had never had a boyfriend and I was an average student, except in music which was the one subject I actually liked. If you looked up normal in a dictionary you would see a picture of me. I lived in Salem but I never enjoyed the city life, my brothers were loud enough.

Sighing, I turned to go get some breakfast, downstairs Jamie and Adam were covering each other in coco pops and laughing, my dad was reading a newspaper with his glasses resting on his head and my mum was scrambling around in the kitchen. My mum and dad are the best parents anyone could hope for they were always there for me and always supported me no matter what. Dad worked as a manager at a computer store but none of us paid attention to him when he started talking about his job, my mum worked as a doctor at our local hospital she loved her job yet still found time to be an amazing mum as well.

"So whats for breakfast?" I asked as I slid onto a chair keeping one eye on the coco covered twins as Jamie had an evil glint in his eye that I was all to familiar with.

"Beans on toast" my mums crystal voice replied from the kitchen. I then noticed that my dad had put his newspaper down and had started to fidget. Immediately I tensed up whenever he did this big news came, first time your going to be a sister, second time you need braces, third time your grandmas very ill, so I started to ponder what this big news could be.

While I was wrapped in my thoughts mum had come from the kitchen with her eggs and bacon and my beans on toast and sat on the chair opposing me. I looked at her, her usually serene face looked a little scared, I frowned inwardly and I looked at both of them.

"Mum. Dad. Is there something you want to tell us?" I asked. They both looked a little startled,and I smiled I was always good at reading them. My dad took a deep breath and started to speak "Actually yes Allie there is something that your mum and I need to tell you kids." His tone was serious and the twins stopped playing cereal painting. "As you know my business hasn't been doing so well these past few months so we (indicating himself and mum) decided that we needed a fresh start."

My stomach started to sink at this. A fresh start I didn't like sound of that, I was about to say that when I saw perhaps for the first time stress on my parents faces. I was shocked they had always seemed so carefree and happy but now they looked agitated and weary.

"Your father has sold the shop to some people and was able to buy a new store somewhere else" Mum picked up were dad left off "the new store is in Washington" my heart stopped in my chest "in a small town (at this point all I was thinking was NO WAY) called Forks" she finished and looked at my brothers and I. At this point my brain shut down but my brothers more then made up for reactions,

They started to cry and scream and yell I had a pretty serious headache afterwards. Whilst my parents tried to calm them down I sprinted up to my room and collapsed on the bed. I reached under my bed expecting to feel the stack of 3 worn out books but my hand felt only air. Frowning, I looked under the bed but I couldn't see my favourite books anywhere. I was beginning to freak out a bit but then I remembered the look on my parents faces, stress, worry, fear and I realized how hard it must have been for them to reach this decision.

Sighing, I sat up "Well Forks look out the Brooks are coming". It was the weekend so I just lay on my bed thinking of the Cullens, Bella, the pack and other twilight related things.


	2. Weirder and weirder

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 2**

Thoughts

**1 month later**

(Allie POV)

Packing was now my least favourite thing to do in the whole world. I swear if I saw another box I would scream. My life had gotten slightly more interesting since mum and dads announcement, the boys were still complaining and moaning, it was getting seriously annoying. Something weird had happened to my world since that night no one knew about the books. I remember calling my best friend Sophie on the phone

_Flashback_

"Hey hows my favourite smartest bestest friend in the whole wide world" Sophie's voice screeched in my ear.

"What do you want?" I replied tonelessly, she only complimented me when she needed a favour or when she was drunk. Since it was 9 in the morning I could assume that she needed something.

Sophie gasped"I'm hurt Allie. How could you think that I would ask for something, as your best friend you should have more faith and trust in your friend. So as a penance for your sins you must drive me to the mall. I NEED a new outfit and Jack works at the music store so pleeeeeeeeaaaase!"

I groaned, she always got dramatic over the smallest things. "Fine. While we're there I can see if the new Twilight books out"

"The what book?" Sophie's question froze me.

"You know Twilight... the Cullens...Bella...any of this ring a bell" I asked, I was so sure she was joking, I mean Sophie was the one who lent me Twilight and got me hooked on it in the first place.

"Not ringing this churches bells babe. Anyway I think that Jack might ask me out soon.." her voice drawled on but I didn't notice all I could think was what the hell is going on.

_End Flashback_

It was the same thing with everyone else no-one knew about the books, it was like they had never existed at all. I checked the internet and there was no trace at all. Thing were getting weirder and weirder.

I sat on the swing outside my house and started listening to my I-pod just thinking really. We were leaving tomorrow, my small group of friends had thrown me a surprise party it was so fantastic and I had a picture of us all with me in the middle holding Chipper. Chipper was my stuffed fox which I've had since I was about 3. He had an ear and a big chunk of his tail missing and he was a bit grey but I loved him so much he had been with me for everything there was no way that I was leaving him.

Closing my eyes I daydreamed and wondered about what the future would hold.

**Moving day**

Just what I needed a really long and boring car journey stuck next to the 2 beings that make Victoria seem sweet. Dad was driving, mum was next to him criticizing every turn he made, you know average car talk and I was sat between Jamie and Adam. After 10 minutes I was ready to inflict serious bodily harm on them , after 30 minutes I was ready to kill them luckily at 45 minutes they started whining about the toilet and we stopped at a service station. Every 45 minutes we stopped and I was wondering where I had received my inhuman amount of patience. Finally, finally! The two dropped off to sleep and I sent a silent prayer to whichever deity was watching over me.

My spirits started to lift when I saw road signs pointing to Forks, a Cheshire Cat grin splitting my face because the 2 lumps either side of me had stopped crushing my internal organs. Secretly, I was also psyched to see the setting of my favourite if now non-existent book. I looked out the window and saw Forks, I eagerly scanned the area looking for places that Bella had described in the book, I couldn't spot anything but it was fun to look.

Dad pulled up in front of our new home, I shot out of that car like a cheetah. The new house was a bit smaller than our old one but it was gorgeous; the bricks were a dull red, it had a ground floor an upstairs and an attic, on one side of the house there was a huge wall of ivy and it looked stunning.

"All right kids ready to see the inside?" Dad asked whilst mum woke up Jamie and Adam. A second later an ear-splitting shriek of YES was heard, Dad chuckled and opened the door, thankfully the twins were still a little worn out from the journey so I ran into the house and had a look around, the door opened into a spacious living room and I could see a kitchen area in the back, I dashed up the stairs and started looking for my room. I opened a door onto a room with a double bed (mum and dads room) I saw a door at the end of the passageway and I opened it, this room was mine, there was a single bed in the corner and a desk on the other side. There was a big book shelf which I was grateful for and a wardrobe next to that. I threw my backpack on the bed and I went to look out the window. The view was excellent, I looked at the garden and saw a Wendy house (the twins would soon destroy that and a few flowers (dad loved his gardening) but what I loved was the tree stump right in the corner it was perfect I could sit there all day and just read or write or draw even. My Cheshire Cat grin was back in place.

"So what do you think Allie?" my dads soft voice broke through my thoughts, turning I saw fear and hope in his warm brown eyes so I gave him a huge smile and leapt across the room to hug him "I absolutely love it dad." I felt him heave a sigh of relief and felt his arms wrap around me.

"I'm glad Al, I really am" I smiled again "Now you start school in 2 days" Smile gone.

"What can't I wait a little longer?" I begged.

"No Al" he said firmly. We then heard my mum yelling at the twins so dad left. I sat on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Forks huh..." I muttered under my breath as I made a list of places I wanted to see:

_La Push_

_Forks High school_

_Bella's House_

_The meadow_

right now though I just wanted to sleep and recover from the exhausting trip and not think about stars or disappearing books.

**(AN: hi I'm really new at this and this is my first story, I'm not sure if its any good so please review and tell me what you think or how I could improve it )**


	3. Charlie, Charlie Swan

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 3**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed and surprised, I narrowed my eyes and looked around the room searching for my brothers. Slowly I got up, my eyes still on the lookout for the terrible two, and rolled off the bed. I stretched a bit before checking out my clock on the wall; 7:23 am. I decided to check out the bathroom and freshen up for the day.

Luckily for me my parents were not early risers and the twins I reckoned were still tired from torturing me on that car ride, so there was no queue for the bathroom. After about 10 minutes I stepped out and went to get changed. Since we hadn't even started unpacking I dove into my suitcase and grabbed some clothes. Now I wasn't a girly girl I didn't care about fashion or make-up or any other stuff like that, my mum always complained that trying to take me shopping was like trying to wrestle a lion with one hand behind her back, so I ended up wearing plain black trousers and a purple T-shirt with a star on it.

"Time for breakfast." I mumbled to myself as I stomped down the stairs with all the grace of an elephant, the kitchen was small but cosy and I knew that mum would adore cooking in here, she loved to cook anything and everything, we had had some weird food in the past few years.

I just poured out some cereal and began eating, my brain was trying to work through all the weird stuff that had happened to me. A knock on the door caught my attention, I went to open it a man stood on our porch, he was quite tall and had brown eyes and hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked sure I was a little rude but my brain was still in sleep mode.

"Hi there I was just stopping by to welcome you to the neighbourhood" the man said he seemed very friendly so I smiled a little.

"Oh thanks my names Allie" I said sticking out my hand.

He grabbed it and shook it "Charlie, Charlie Swan"

(Charlie POV)

The girl seemed to freeze up, her eyes were very wide and she just stared at me.

"Are you OK?" I asked, maybe one of the locals had been making up things behind my back again. I groaned inwardly, how many times do I have to tell those people that Bella had not run off, she was on her honeymoon. The girl, Allie, seemed to snap out of her trance yet she still looked a little wary of me.

Then from behind her I heard someone yell "Allina who's at the door?" Allie turned around and I saw a man come down the stairs rubbing his eyes, I smiled. Allie stepped out of the door and said " It's one of our neighbours" she looked at me and I nodded to confirm it "coming to say hi".

(Allie POV)

Whilst my dad started to speak to Charlie my brain started to work overtime. Charlie Swan! No freaking way! I must have heard him wrong. I started to calm down when I heard him say "..Actually I'm the police Chief..." at this my brain stopped working again. I turned around and started to walk towards the stairs, I didn't know where I was going my brain was still trying to work out what was going on.

OK OK think this through rationally:

I saw a star and made a wish

The next day dad decides to move to Forks

Twilight doesn't exist any more WHICH I AM STILL VERY UPSET ABOUT

Right after moving we meet one of the characters from the book

No still couldn't think of any explanation, wait if Charlie's real does that mean the others are to?

At this point my brain froze up again and I just sat there staring into space. Finally I hauled myself up, mum told me doing something boring and repetitive helped calm you down so I went to my room to start to unpack.

**A while later**

Okay now I hated unpacking as much as I hated packing and my brain was still frozen. I decided to take a look around Forks so I headed back downstairs.

"Hey where you speeding off to?" my dad asked as I grabbed my jacket.

"I want to have a look around dad" I said putting on my trainers.

"OK, but be careful and don't get lost." I groaned, I had absolutely no sense of direction and it was the butt of many jokes.

"I'll be fine" I said turning to kiss his cheek before speeding out the door. I inhaled fresh air and looked at the scene, Bella wasn't kidding when she said it was too green, trees and grass covered almost every square inch of the place. I took a walk around town just getting a basic idea of the place. I saw a few people stare at me, it was probably my red hair I hadn't seen any other redheads around and I was new.

I saw a few people that could have been characters from the book, a medium sized blonde guy with an arrogant air around him could have been Mike Newton, there was a cute couple by the post office that could have been Angela and Ben and there were these 2 girls that I instantly pegged as Jessica and Lauren from the way they seemed to look down on everyone and they shot me a look that seemed to say _what on earth are __**you**__ doing here_.

Shaking my head I made my way back to my house that was after taking 4 wrong turns and ending up in a dead end.

School would be coming up soon and my heart was beating about a million times faster at the thought of meeting my favourite fictional characters, it stopped when I remembered Edwards special power, I muttered angrily under my breath if he read my mind I was in serious trouble. How do you explain to someone that you know they're a vampire because they're a fictional character in a book.

I would have to cross that bridge when it came.

I also wanted to have a look at La Push and see the werewolves but I decided to meet one fictional character at a time. The rest of the day was spent helping mum and dad unpack and chasing my brothers around the house when they stole Chipper from my backpack. If dad hadn't stopped them then they wouldn't have lived to see the next day. I get a bit protective over Chipper and by a bit I mean touch him and your arm comes off.

At the end of the day I went to collapse on my bed, I lay on top of the bed and decided if this was real then I was going to enjoy every second of it. For the first time in a while I slipped off to slumberland with a smile on my face.


	4. School Life

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 4**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

My 2 days were over time for school, my dad dropped me off I would have to buy a new car and soon. The school wasn't that big and I hoped I could find my way around it. I headed to the main office to pick up my schedule. The woman at the desk looked me up and down with a disapproving eye, but I tried to ignore her. I scanned my classes for the day: English Chemistry IT Maths and Music, a grin was on my face.

I found the English room OK, when I walked in I felt almost every eye on me, I winced I was so not good at being the centre of attention and I was even less good at public speaking.

"Ah you must be the new student, why don't you introduce yourself" the teacher had a wheezy voice , reluctantly I went to the front of the class and did my little introduction.

"Hello, my name is Alina Brooks but you everybody calls me Allie, I just moved here from Salem with my mum and dad." I stopped and risked a look at the class, 26 pairs of eyes were fixated on me, then the teacher pointed to my seat and I gratefully took it. The teacher started to drawl on about William Shakespeare and I had a look at my classmates, no-one looked like a vampire and I took a big breath I don't think I could have handled that on my first lesson.

"Hey" the boy next to me said I offered a hesitant grin, he looked very happy and eager for some reason.

"My name's Eric Yorkie nice to meet you" he said, I swear if my brain got any more shocks it would short circuit. I just stared at him smile frozen in place before;

"Miss Brooks would you answer the question please." My eyes snapped to the teacher at the front of the class, he was short and had thinning grey hair and his eyes were fixed on me like an eagle on a rabbit.

"Ugh..." I raked my brain and remembered him asking about Macbeth "Macbeth is a tragedy that contains betrayal, death and a foul murder" I answered back.

"Well done Miss Brooks but I was only asking if you had read any of Shakespeare's plays" he said. My cheeks burned red in embarrassment great Allie way to make an idiot of yourself on the first day I looked down and didn't look up for the rest of the lesson.

By the time lunch came I was ready to crawl in a hole and die, I had lost focus looking for possible twilight characters that I hadn't been able to answer any questions right. I stepped into the canteen and looked around, I hadn't been very social so I had no idea where to sit, then a girl on a table in the middle started to wave me over, she was the one I thought might be Angela, I went over and she motioned for me to sit down. I looked around the table Eric was there, a few of the popular kids Mike, Jessica etc. I had met them in other classes. Jessica hated me she kept on glaring at me when she thought I wasn't looking, sighing I turned my attention to the Angela candidate.

She smiled at me "Hi there. My names Angela (I knew it) I heard you were new here it's nice to meet you"

"Hi nice to meet you, the name's Allie" I replied smiling a bit because I knew Angela was a friendly girl. We talked for a bit when I realised something was wrong with the canteen. I looked around wondering what it was when it hit me like a lightening bolt there were no Cullens! It was true I couldn't see anyone that looked remotely like them. I frowned they were the main characters why weren't they here.

"You know your the second new student that we've had" Angela interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh really?" I said knowing full well who she was talking about.

"Yeah a girl called Bella was here for a while but she's left for a while" I latched onto this

"Why" I asked wondering what could of happened to make her leave.

"Well she's on her honeymoon she should be back in a couple of weeks" I nodded realisation dawning. I sat back and smiled if the Cullens were gone for a few weeks then I could figure out what to do about Edwards ability.

Things started to look up after that I was able to focus more, now that I knew the Cullens weren't there. Music was my best class I played a piece of music on the piano flawlessly and I left feeling quite proud and happy over my interactions with the Twilighters.

**A few days later**

I had finally gotten used to seeing fictional characters in reality and school was going OK, the only glitch was Jessica and Lauren whispering about me every time I was within 10 feet of them and Eric was becoming my stalker. I sat down at lunch and began to talk to Angela about the English project we had to do when Mike's voice came from my left.

"Hey Angela, Allie, a bunch of us are going down to La push this weekend for a party are you two in" Now I usually ignored Mike he didn't really appeal to me but in that second he was my favourite person in the world La Push finally, I have a reason to go there mum and dad were a bit nervous when it came to me going places, probably because I needed a compass to reach the end of my street.

"Sure that sounds fun" I said whilst inwardly I was doing a happy dance. Mike started going on about it and was oblivious to Jessica staring at him with huge adoring eyes, it made me feel a bit nauseous. Angela offered to give me a ride as I was still carless, I agreed and the party was set for 7:00 pm Saturday night.

I couldn't sleep at all I was too busy thinking about the weekend ahead and a cerrtain group of wolves.

**AN: Sorry that the Cullens and Bella aren't here but they'll come in later, I know there hasn't been much romance yet but I'm definetley going to include some in the next chapter.**


	5. Pranks and Parties

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 5**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

It was the day of the party and I was freaking out, I had my outfit picked out thanks to a long and painful talk with Sophie the fashion diva, no I was more worried over meeting a pack of werewolves. I was also worried over the fact that the twins had been behaving a little too perfectly and that meant a really big headache for me at the end. I peered into their room, it was empty, narrowing my eyes I opened the door to the attic they had been spending a lot of time up there.

"Just what are you two up to?" I mumbled to myself, I think part of me knew even then that something was wrong it was quiet too quiet. Cautiously, I stepped onto the attic floor, the place was full of junk from the last owners, boxes,trunks and for some reason a stuffed parrot. I was about to head back downstairs, when I heard a noise like a bell at the back of the attic. I had forgotten the age old expression curiosity killed the cat. As I neared the end of the attic I saw a bell and a a stopper with string attached, dread began to seep into my body.

Then from behind me two voices yelled out "Gotcha!" I spun around and saw my two brothers standing at the opposite side of the attic with identical evil grins on their faces. Jamie then tugged on a string which led to something above my head. I looked up just in time to see a barrage of balloons fall towards me.

I was just able to close my eyes before I felt the impact of the balloons bursting on my skin releasing a thick and sticky liquid. Slowly, I opened one eye and looked down to see myself covered in chocolate milk!?

_Flashback_

"Mum can you get Jamie and me some more milk" I heard Adam ask mum while I was chatting on-line with Soph.

"More milk? I just bought you 3 cartons yesterday" mum replied sounding bemused.

"But we're growing we need milk" Adam was an expert at getting what he wanted. I sighed knowing it was inevitable that mum would buy him some milk. That was Adam's job, Jamie was the planner and Adam was the supplier.

For the past few days Adam had been able to wheedle some more milk off mum and dad. Now I knew why.

_End Flashback_

I rose up slowly and glared at them, "You two are dead meat." I whispered dangerously that stopped their laughing soon enough and they bolted for the stairs with me right behind them. After that it was all a blur a chocolate speedy blur but some how we ended up in the living room with me tickling them and them screaming for mercy. Eventually, I stopped to have a quick shower and get ready for tonight. For tonight I had straightened my hair and had consented for mum to put a little make-up on, I was wearing a new pair of jeans and a top that Sophie had picked out. I was so nervous then the doorbell rang.

My mum was busy scolding the boys and dad was still at work so I opened the door Angela smiled.

"Wow you look great are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Thanks you look amazing too and yeah just let me tell my mum I'm going" I replied smiling. She nodded.

"Hey mum I'm going to go now OK?" I yelled to the kitchen. I heard her reply "OK but be back home before 10:30." I muttered a yes then I left with Angela.

We talked a bit in the car apparently Ben was meeting us there. After a while we pulled over and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears, as we went down to the beach. The party was in full swing and there was a big bonfire in the middle. I spotted a few familiar faces from school. I started to look round for any big Quileute wolves but to my utter disappointment I didn't see any. I felt crushed what was the point of having your favourite book be real if none of the main characters were there.

The party carried on so I decided to go for a walk down on the beach. I went over to Angela and told her that I'd be back soon.

"See you than but please be careful, I mean who knows what's out there" She said. I turned and sighed I knew but I couldn't seem to meet what was out there. I started slowly trudging down the beach looking at the scenery. I smiled even without the werewolves I was glad that I had come La Push was stunning in the moonlight, the waves glittered with an ethereal glow and the sand looked pure white. So I stopped to just relax for a bit by the sea and the waves.

(?? POV)

I had just come back from a patrol, the other guys were watching a party at the other side of the beach, I had asked for a few minutes to just clear my thoughts the last thing I wanted to do was watch over a group of drunk La Push kids but as a protector of the tribe we had to keep an eye on everything.

I shoved my hands in my shorts and looked around me, nothing out of the ordinary sand, sea a figure by the waves. My eyes snapped back to the figure at the end of the beach. It was dark so I couldn't see what she or he looked like, so I got a little closer, I was just close enough to see when I heard something in the woods, my head snapped to stare at the trees. Since those bloodsuckers had left things had died down a bit but Sam still made sure that we checked out everything was safe. Nothing else moved so I slowly turned my eyes to the figure on the beach.

Everything inside of me stilled and the world seemed to stop spinning. In that second nothing else mattered the Pack, vampires, the Cullens even being a wolf it didn't matter all that mattered was the bewitching vision in front of me. Her hair was a sleek curtain of red fire that flowed down her back. Her jeans and top clung to soft curves and her heavenly face had an expression of serenity on it as her clear blue eyes gazed out onto the sea. I felt the world change in that moment.

All this registered to me in less then a second, I was stunned I couldn't move, then the breathtaking girl began to turn around and my heartbeat started to sound like a drum in my ears.

**AN:Cliffhanger! I hope you like this chapter I'm not sure if that last part was alright. **

**Special Thanks to LoreleiJ for my first review**

**I'm doing a poll on who do you think she should be with I'll leave it open till this weekend then update**


	6. Interlude: Twin Terrors

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Interlude: Twin Terrors**

(Jamie POV)

Allie is pretty cool for a sister, sure she likes to yell at us a lot and complains about us but she's always there for us when we need her.

_Flashback_

**1 and a half years ago**

It was a stormy night, there was lots of lightening and rain and there was a monster in our closet. It always came when mum or dad were gone, we knew it was there, we hadn't had a good nights sleep for a while.

The wind howled against the window, and the closet door started to swing back and forth, the monster was coming, we started to shake Adam was crying and I was whimpering against the bed cover, we were both wishing for someone to come.

Suddenly the door opened, and someone switched on the light, it shocked us both and we let out a scream and shut our eyes tight. Eventually I opened one eye and saw Allie standing there with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. She was wearing her pyjamas and her hair was in a ponytail.

"OK you two what's with all the screaming? I can hear you from next door and I need to get to sleep" She said looking even more irritated.

"There's a monster in our closet" Adam whimpered pointing at the closet.

"What, there's no such thing as monsters" Allie said she stepped into our room.

I was a bit angry at her for saying that, we knew there was so I told her "Yes there is he only comes when mum or dad or you are not here" I was still shaking a little and I had started crying too.

Allies face had softened then and she asked "You're really scared aren't you?" Adam and I nodded.

"It's not like you care" I murmured, Allie had never really shown care about us before. She glanced at me and sighed.

"This monster only comes when mum, dad and I are gone right" She asked, we nodded "Well then I'll just have to sleep with you till he goes then"

Adam and I just stared at her, she had never done this before, she was always snapping at us or saying how annoying we were and she was often the target for our pranks. We were still staring when she climbed in our bed with us. She lay in the middle and pulled the cover over us.

"Now will you go to sleep" she said. I turned towards the closet and the monster wasn't there, I put my arms round Allie and I felt Adam do the same on her other side. I felt a lot better and it wasn't just the fact that the monster was gone it was because my older sister was taking care of me.

Allie slept with us for two weeks before the monster was gone forever, but we know that if we ever get scared again we can count on her.

_End Flashback_

After that things got better, sure we still loved to annoy Allie , she was our favourite victim, and she still liked to yell at us, but whenever we had a problem she was there; a bully picked on us for a while until Allie yelled at him and scared him off, we were scared about starting school so she gpot permission to leave her school and come with us.

Believe it or not we helped her some times as well. Once there was this really snobby girl in her class who kept on making fun of her so we pranked her good, lets just say it involved glue, sequins, string and a lot of jelly, she never made fun of Allie again. No-one messes with our sister but us.

**AN: This was just a little extra I made up and I wanted to do a twins POV the next real chapter will be up during the weekend.**


	7. Different Opinions

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 6**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

I inhaled the scent of the ocean, and breathed out, everything was peaceful and quiet. Then I heard someone gasp behind me. Startled, I turned to see what creep was behind me, I mean only creeps and psychos sneak up on teenage girls right, to my surprise the guy was gorgeous! He was really tall and I felt like such a midget, he had dark russet skin and a mop of shaggy black hair. But his eyes were what caught my attention. They were an amazing colour of dark brown and they seemed to go on for ever I blinked to stop myself getting lost in them.

Realisation hit me, I looked at the guy in front of me and began to call up my extensive knowledge of Twilight. A werewolf he had to be one, I wanted to jump up and down but then I'd probably scare him off. I wondered which one he was.

A small grin appeared on my face showing only a fraction of the joy I felt. They're real! I can't believe it. My previous excitement returned tenfold and I crushed the strong urge not to throw my arms around him.

Blatantly, I realised that I had been standing there saying nothing so I broke the silence.

"Hi, my name is..." but before I could say anything the guy turned and bolted for the woods! I stood there staring stupidly at the spot where he had been. A million thoughts started running through my head What the hell! Why did he run off? Did I do something? What did I do? That was amazing! I can't believe I met a wolf and maybe I smell bad to a wolf. Part of me felt hurt and more than a little rejected but the main part of me was still cheering about the fact that I had met a mythical Twilight character at last.

"Allie!" I heard Angela call, I spun round and saw her coming towards me, I glanced down at my watch it was about time to leave! I must have zoned out while I was staring at the sea and meeting a werewolf but who could blame me?

"You ready to head back?" she asked, smiling I nodded before shooting one last glance at the woods where that boy no werewolf had run off to. On our way back Angela was telling me about Jessicas latest attempt at catching Mikes attention, honestly it was pathetic! But like usual I kept my mouth shut and listened to Angelas story.

Back at the bonfire I noticed that Eric Yorkie was coming towards us! I couldn't face him tonight so I asked Angela if I could wait in the car while she said goodbye to Ben she spied Eric and gave me an understanding grin and nodded. I scampered off to the car and waited for Angela return. For some reason I couldn't get my mind off the werewolf, I couldn't stop picturing his eyes and how they seemed to be full of... Ugh I'm turning into a sap, the guy ran off and I'm most likely never going to see him again. I tried to ignore the pain that came with that thought. This is ridiculous! I only saw the guy once. I groaned a bit disappointed in myself so I switched on my I-pod and just listened for a few minutes trying to forget those eyes.

(?? POV)

The vision of beauty had turned around, I stared like an idiot at her face memorising every detail from her full lips to her crystal clear blue eyes that seemed to see right inside my. She seemed shocked to. Of course she's shocked you idiot! You creeped up on her and now your staring at her of course she's shocked! The breathtaking girl snapped me out of my thoughts when she began to speak.

"Hi my name is..." her voice was a melody that I could spend eternity listening to. Suddenly I realised what was happening. When a wolf sees a girl and gravity moves, like love at first sight only stronger, stronger than love even stronger than a soulmate but there's a shorter word for it imprinting. I couldn't face it I just couldn't face it so I turned and ran for the woods as if the hounds of hell were chasing me. Everything in me was screaming at me to turn and run back to her. I didn't know her name yet she was now the most important thing to me.

Somewhere along the way I must have phased because I heard Sam in my head asking what was wrong and if there was a leech. I answered no and he must have realised that I wanted to be left alone and phased back to human form.

I kept on running, my encounter with the girl replaying in my head like a video, until I made it to a small clearing in the woods, I shifted back and collapsed in the middle of the clearing panting. I knelt there with my face in my hands. I didn't want this. I didn't want to imprint. Even as I told this to myself I felt a deep longing to see her, to find out her name. I didn't even know her name. This gave me 2 emotions one of joy because it meant that maybe I could fight it if I didn't know anything about her, but the biggest emotion was of horror and a need to see her.

I heard rustling in the trees nearby, my head snapped up and I was about to phase when Quil stepped from the woods. I sighed and relaxed my muscles, Quil came over to where I was sitting.

"What's the matter, you suddenly took off are you OK man?" he asked.

I groaned and got up. "No Quil I'm not OK" I answered still fighting the urge to run back and check she was OK.

"Well what is it" he asked me impatiently.

I took in a deep breath and said "I imprinted". There was a second of silence as he absorbed it.

"You sure Jake?" he asked me looking a bit dubious I was always the one who said I'd never imprint.

I thought back to that moment on the beach and all the emotions I felt and how I still wanted to run and see her.

"Dead sure." I answered looking him straight in the eye so he could see how serious I was.

**AN: The poll was close Seth lost by one vote so I think I may have romance for him later in the story. I hope you like this chapter and reviews are always welcome.**


	8. Crossed Paths

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 7**

Thoughts

_Dream_

_**Sophie**_

**The next day**

(Allie POV)

I had hardly slept at all, my back and neck were killing me and if my brothers kept on annoying me I would erupt worse than Vesuvius. I was hunched over a bowl of cereal, I was eating like a robot not really caring what I was eating as I thought about the dream that had woken me up in the middle of the night.

_I was standing in the middle of a dessert, the sun beat down on me and all I could see was sand, miles and miles of sand. I was wearing light cotton trousers and a loose cotton top that was 2 sizes too big for me. My throat felt like it was on fire, tried to move but my I couldn't lift my feet, I looked down and saw a strange symbol it was like a compass with four points but more intricate, at the end of each point was a circle. In each circle was a symbol, one in red, one in blue, one in green and another white. Then the sand started to shift and whirl around me like a tornado and I was in the eye of the storm, bolts of blue lightening shot across the are._

_I heard a roar come from behind the sand I swivelled round and caught a faint glimpse of a creature with wings. The roar grew fainter and the creature disappeared. The symbol beneath my feet began to glow and pulsate sending out waves of glowing energy, the energy began to surround me in a forcefield f some sort. One of the signs at the end of the points the red one began to glow brighter and brighter. I don't know why but something compelled me to reach down and touch it but as my hand was just about to land on it the scenery shifted._

_The symbol, the signs and the sand were all gone I was standing in the middle of the woods. The moon hung in the sky looking down on me, all was silent. Then a noise in the bushes caught my attention, I felt a rising feeling of dread wash over me as I peered into the darkness, I heard a low predatory growl and 2 bright yellow eyes appeared. _

_Instinct took over and I ran. I just ran blindly not caring where I was going, the growl followed me and got louder, the trees whooshed by me branches caught in my hair and scratched my skin but I ran off. I heard a thudding like footsteps follow me and I pushed myself to run, I ran as fast as I could then I saw the cliff edge. I slammed to a halt, the cliff was a sheer drop and I had always been terrified of heights. My breath was coming out in short gasps and my heart was beating loudly and quickly. Then my vision went black and I heard a snarl and a howl and the last thing I saw was a pair of endless brown eyes._

At this point I had woken up in a cold sweat, I had tried to get back to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw those yellow eyes full of malice and hate. I was brought back to the present when Adam poked my shoulder, slowly I turned to face him giving him a glare that could make milk sour. Unfortunately, after receiving many of these glares Adam has become immune to them.

"Sissy" he drawled using their pet name for me. Now Adam was using his whiny voice the one he used when he wanted something.

"What?" I growled at him, I was in no mood for their stupid games today.

"Me and Jamie were kind of hoping that we could stay with you tonight." he asked making his puppy face even I find it hard to say no to that face.

"Why?" I asked in a slightly softer tone of voice. The twins only asked this when something had really scared them.

"We heard something scary last night" Jamie piped up looking like an innocent little boy. I studied each of their faces for any trace that they were lying, they looked lost and afraid that I would say no.

"Fine" I answered seeing the relief in their faces. They muttered their thanks and went to get changed. I was about to carry on eating when my mum hurried into the kitchen looking a little flustered. She was dashing around looking for something.

"Mum is something wrong" I asked as she bounced around the kitchen. She stopped and looked at me as if she was surprised to see me.

"No, it's just that the hospital called and I have to go in early today" she answered running her hands through her hair. "So I need you to take the twins to football club today" I groaned but nodded it was my responsibility as the older sister. I had decided to find a job, to help speed up my get-a-car plan, so I could look while the twins were at the club.

After breakfast I went to get ready, as I got changed the dream kept on playing on in my head and it was seriously annoying. My thoughts once again drifted to the wolf boy I had seen on the beech. I was still wondering why he'd run off, I had been so excited about meeting a werewolf to. I came down the stairs in a foul mood. My mood stayed while I dropped the twins off in dads car (he was home sick today) I drove around town for a bit before spying a help wanted sign in a restaurants window. I parked the car and was about to get out when my phone started to ring. I picked it up it was Sophie.

_**Hey there babe**_

Hi Soph, look can you call later I'm just about to go get a job.

_**Oh. Sure I totally understand. I'll call you tonight.**_

Thanks.

I hung up and smiled, sure Sophie could be dramatic and a little scary sometime she had always been my best friend, we always had each others back, sure it sounds a little corny but it's true as kids we were inseparable and I was so relieved that the move hadn't changed our bond. We called each other at least twice a day and we both had webcams so communication wasn't the problem.

A few minutes later I walked out of the restaurant in a good mood, I had been able to get a job as a waitress, the pay was quite good and I could easily fit the hours in. I had been a waitress before so it shouldn't be to difficult. The restaurant was imaginatively called the Forks café,it was on the outskirts of the town. I checked my watch it was time to pick up the twins. The rest of the day was normal, in the evening Sophie and I had an argument about what was more important hockey or football (hockey obviously). I fell asleep praying not to dream again.

**Monday**

The dream did come again but I was able to get to sleep after it because I had the comfort of two little evil lumps attached to my side. School was normal but I couldn't really concentrate again, it was made worse by the fact that Lauren tripped me up in PE and I fell of course onto the only mud puddle on the ground. After school I headed off to work. The uniform was OK a white blouse and a red skirt with a chequered apron. There was only one other waitress, she was a little younger than me and called Carol Kruntsin. She was really friendly but a little shy. Carol showed me the ropes of the job and I met the other employees:

Boss- Greg Snappe a little intimating, big guy but hardly ever here

Chef- Sarah Retsen- a snappy sharp-tongued woman but Carol told me that she softens up once you get to know her.

Cleaner- Rusty a man they pay to clean up at night, according to Carol he was mean and short tempered and she advised me to not be around when he comes.

My first night working went relatively smoothly apart from one disruptive group who kept on making crude comments about Carol and I. I wanted to punch them but they were Carols table and she looked horribly embarrassed. I left with Carol and she invited me over to watch a movie. I smiled, Carol had told me she didn't have many friends as she was home schooled. I was a little surprised I had always been an outcast in Salem, Sophie was my only real friend so it was nice to feel a bit more well not accepted but I had some more friends who I really liked.

**Saturday**

Working at the café was better then I thought it would be. Sarah had warmed up to me a bit more and Carol and I had become really close. The twins were still sleeping with me but I didn't mind as they helped me get back to sleep because that damned dream kept on coming every night. That was one of the few things that bothered me the other thing was my mind was still fixated on a guy who ran away when I tried to say hi, but I just kept on picturing his eyes and it was bloody infuriating. I was mumbling under my breath when I heard the door open. I turned around ready to greet whoever my next customer was.

**Day after beach party**

(Jacobs POV)

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling trying but failing to get that girl out of my head. The whole of the pack was bugging me to go find her ad the wolf part of me was agreeing with them. But the human part of me was resisting very strongly for one reason. Bella. That name still haunted me, my heart still felt like it was being torn when I thought about her. I groaned and turned over in my bed, I was definitely going to beat this imprinting thing! What if Bella needed me again, a part of my mind answered what if she doesn't. I checked my watch, I decided to go meet Embry and Quil today we were going cliff diving.

I arrived at the cliff about 10:30, Embry and Quil were already there. "hey jake" Embry greeted me as I approached the cliff. I murmured a hello and peered over the cliff edge. Quil and Embry shared a glance I knew why. I had been pretty miserable for a while now, I don't think I wanted to be happy again. I could see they were itching to ask me about my imprint but I had kept my mouth shut. Sure it would be pointless when I phased, but I was going to keep it to myself for as long as I could.

**Saturday**

I was quite pleased with myself I had avoided phasing for the past week and I could hopefully keep it up for a little longer while I tried to forget her. Embry and I were heading to Forks, Sam and my dad wanted us to check on Charlie and see if the bloodsuckers had returned. According to Charlie Bella would be back next Sunday. I braced myself for the pain I always felt but it didn't feel as bad this time. We were heading back to La Push when Embry started to get hungry. I saw a café at the end of the road so we decided to stop for a snack.

"I wonder if you'll see that girl here?" he asked deliberately trying to annoy him. I growled a little, I hoped I wouldn't see that girl again. We opened the door and my eyes connected with a pair of pale blue eyes.

**AN: I'm trying to make the chapters longer so the story moves a bit faster. Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you like the story. Sorry about the bad café name but I'm not good at thinking up names.**


	9. A Second Meeting

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 8**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

My mind went blank, once again I was trapped in his eyes. This time Carols voice broke me out of his eyes. "You coming over tonight" she asks I break away and look at her. Carol is really shy but very pretty, she has curly brown hair that reaches just below her neck , her eyes are an unusual colour grey and she has a child like face. She is quite small and she's a computer genius. I smile and nod before calming myself and turning to the two new customers. There customers just act like normal and ignore the incredibly handsome one. I took a big breath and plastered my waitress smile on.

"Hello welcome to the Forks café, I'll show you to a table" I said and turned around to grab two menus and headed for a table in the back. I heard them have a muttered conversation but my heartbeat was so loud I couldn't hear what they were saying. I stopped at the table and put down the menus. I braced myself and spun around, "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders" I said before heading over to another table. I was able to distract myself by serving a few other tables. Carol came over and asked me if I was OK. I told her that I had a slight headache. Even Sarah noticed something was off. I felt _his_ eyes on me the whole time and it was turning me into a nervous wreck. I couldn't put the moment off any longer so I sighed and turned my attention to the table at the the back.

(Jacobs POV)

My brain froze and so did my feet. _She_ was here. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was more beautiful then when I first saw it and a feeling of joy spread through me before I could stop it. Then the other waitress captured her attention and I felt an odd kind of fury, I wanted her thinking of me. I slapped myself inwardly thoughts like this were not going to help me forget her. I glanced at Embry and cursed he'd noticed the stares I had sent her and was now looking shocked and smug at the same time. I scowled at him.

"Hello welcome to the Forks café, I'll show you to a table." her voice jolted every one of my senses and slid over my skin. She started walking to a table I followed her my eyes travelling up and down her figure, No I wasn't going to do this! Stop it Jake! I mentally berated myself.

"So what were you saying about never seeing her again" Embry smugly asked. I felt like punching him right there and I growled quietly so only he could hear it. He didn't stop.

"I don't see why you want to avoid he she is hot." he remarked. I clenched my fist as a savage rage washed over me and I started to shake. This time he noticed and stopped talking, but that infuriating smile was still on his face.

"What I do about her is none of your business" I all but snarled back at him. I heard him smother a laugh with a cough. We stopped at a table, she put down the menus and she paused and collected herself. I was unprepared for the feeling of worry it brought me is she OK. Are we making her nervous. Is she scared. I was sure that this was the wolf part of my mind thinking. She turned around again but didn't meet my eyes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders" she mumbled and then went to another table. I lowered myself onto the chair while Embry scanned the menu. The feeling of shock was gone and I kept my eyes on her. Part of me was fighting it but that part was losing. I saw the other waitress talk to her when I hear more laughter from Embry. I clenched my hands again and glared at him. He was just watching me with an amused look in his eye, I would have asked him what the hell he was smiling about when my eyes drifted back to her. The way she moved was fascinating but I hated the fact that I noticed this. I suddenly wanted to know her name, I realised with a shock that she was coming over and I felt very anxious.

"May I take your order sir" she asked looking directly at Embry and I felt that ugly jealous emotion come over me again.

"Just bring me one of everything on the menu" he replied smiling up at her. She smiled before turning to me a slight smile on her face. "And for you sir" she asked. It was a little surprising that she didn't seem shocked about Embrys snack.

"I'm not really hungry" I muttered looking at the table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a look of bewilderment cross her face, and she turned to leave. I looked back up and saw confusion on Embrys face.

"So let me get this straight, that girl is your imprint, the centre of your world and your not even going to talk to her" he said in a voice that sounded like he couldn't believe it.

"That's right" I replied trying not to look at her.

"Why! Jake this girl could be really good for you" he said in an exasperated tone. I angered at this why did everyone think imprinting was great. I hadn't imprinted on Bella and had had my heart ripped to pieces and I has imprinted on a girl who was to scared to look me in the eye. It wasn't such a big deal. We sat in silence while we waited for Embrys food. I tried to stop thinking about our red haired waitress with the beautiful voice, and I think Embry was imagining his food as he was drooling. Eventually she came back, balancing about 7 plates. I made a move to help her when I saw Embry shoot me a meaningful look and I stopped myself, I filled my mind with memories of Bella in a hope to block out my unwanted feelings. She set down the plates and turned to leave but she seemed hesitant about it. Embry saw this and asked "So you new here?" I wanted to punch him and hug him at the same time. She seemed a little taken aback but she smiled a little and replied "Yeah, I'm still getting used to it".

Embry smiled and said. "I'm Embry, Embry Call". For a second I saw pure shock in her eyes then a huge grin split her face and I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. The smile lit up her whole face and _Embry _had made her smile. She looked at me and said " My names Alina, Alina Brooks". Alina. It was a lovely name and suited her perfectly.

Embry smiled again and then added "And this miserable grump is Jacob Black" I nodded a little when I saw the look on her face. It was a look of pure shock and something else. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was in an O shape. I was clueless as to why.

"I've g-g-got t-to go now" she stuttered out before spinning on her heel and heading for the kitchen. Embry and I stared after her.

"What the hell was that about" I heard Embry say. "I have no idea" I answered trying to stop the pain I felt in her leaving.

(Allie POV)

Jacob Black. Jacob Black. The name kept on repeating itself in my head, I couldn't believe it. The guy I had been obsessing over for the past week was Jacob Black. The feeling of excitement over meeting Embry another Twilight character was overwhelmed by the feeling of wonder of meeting Jacob. Even though he seemed to hate me. This brought me down to earth instantly, I sighed and looked at my feet I meet one of my favourite characters and he hates me. I went over to Carol.

"You know that table in the back" I whispered indicating the two werewolves.

"Yeah, they seem really cute" she said looking over at them. I felt an odd sort of anger at her finding him cute but I squashed it down.

"Can you serve them instead of me" I asked giving her the puppy dog eyes I learnt off Adam. She looked a little baffled I mean what girl in her right mind gives up 2 hot guys but I wasn't in a right mind now. She nodded and I told her what they had ordered before heading to the kitchen. Sarah was inside surrounded by pots and pans. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her green eyes were darting around the kitchen. I coughed to show her I was here and her head snapped up.

"What do you want" she asked in a clipped voice. Sarah Retsen was a tough but fair boss and she took good care of her employees if Carol or I were threatened she would make the person wish they had never been born.

I gulped "Would it be OK if I left now" She cocked an eyebrow up and I hurried on "I mean it's at the end of our busiest hour, Carol can take it from here and I really don't feel like I can carry on" I finished, it was true if Jacob kept on staring at me I'd end up looking incompetent and a fool. She narrowed her eyes and looked me up and down before nodding.

"Allright, but you have to work overtime on Monday Okay?" I smiled and nodded I didn't have any plans anyway. I took my apron off and yelled thanks before leaving out the back entrance. I circled round the building to reach my dads car.

"Hey wait up" a deep voice came from behind me, startled I jumped round and saw Embry coming towards me.

(Embry POV)

I heard Alina talking with the other waitress and the chef. Jake seemed too preoccupied with his thoughts to hear. I frowned Alina seemed really sweet and fun and Jake was going to just let her go?! I groaned inwardly he had to get over this Bella thing, Jake's my friend and all but I was getting a little sick of Bellas face popping into my head when we're on patrol and the Pack was sick of it to. While the other waitress came with the bill I slipped away to talk to Alina.

When I stepped out the door I saw her by a family carrier, I headed over to her and called out for her to wait. She seemed a little surprised but smiled when she saw me.

"Hey again" she said and I noticed that she didn't seem intimidated by my size.

"Listen, I just want to apologise for Jakes attitude, he's just going through some stuff right now" She looked a little confused about what I said but she brightened a bit and looked me in the eye.

"It's OK I understand" I was about to reply but something in her eyes made me pause. It looked like she understood everything and I felt a little unnerved about that. I shook my head, I had to get Alina to see Jake again.

"Listen Alina-" I started.

"Allie" she corrected and I nodded.

"OK Allie, there's a bonfire going on tomorrow night down in La Push, it's gonna be really good and the elders are gonna be telling some tribe legends, do you wanna come?" I asked hoping that she would say yes. To my delight she nodded, I was about to cheer when she frowned.

"That sounds great but I promised Carol, the other waitress, that I 'd come to her house." She looked shyly at me "Would it be OK if she came along to?" I thought about it. Sam wouldn't be pleased but if I could get Allie and Jake together he should be fine with it. I beamed at her and told her it would be fine. She smiled back and I told her what time to be there. I turned to go back in to the café and she got in to her car. Allie seemed really cool and just perfect for Jake and he was going to be with her, I was going to make sure of it.

**AN: I'm really glad that you guys like my story, I wasn't sure what to expect but thanks for the reviews they give me a lot more confidence.**


	10. Bonfire Part 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 9**

Thoughts

_Dream_

**Sunday**

(Allie POV)

I was sat on my bed, watching Carol try on her tenth outfit. She had never been to a party before and to put it bluntly she was freaking out. I smirked as I remembered the look of shock and horror that had appeared on her face when I told her. _I _was still in a state of shock from meeting two werewolves.

"What about this?" Carol asked. I looked her up and down, it was supposed to be quite hot tonight for once so she had a pair of blue shorts and a yellow tank top with a picture of a purple dragon on it. Now Carol is absolutely crazy about mythology, her room is a shrine to fairy tale creatures, She's also one of the closes friends I have here we just sort of clicked. I smiled she really was pretty she just lacked confidence. "You look great Carol, guys are gonna be drooling over you" I answered with a smile she blushed and looked down.

I was wearing a pair of black shorts and a light blue boob tube, Carol had helped pick it out she wasn't as fashion crazy as Sophie but she knew what looked good. I was still mulling over Jacob Black. Why does he stare at me then avoid look at me? Have I done something? Why do I find him so attractive? It was true, in the restaurant I hadn't felt any chemistry with Embry at all, sure he was cute and friendly but I only saw him as a possible friend, with Jacob all I felt was pure chemistry and sparks and I had never felt that before, it was a little unsettling.

"I really don't want any attention" I heard Carol mumble and I bit back a smile. She was acting as if this bonfire was her execution, I was just eager to meet the rest of the Pack. My mum was going to drop us off and pick us up at 9:30, I glanced at the clock on my wall we had to leave soon. I stood up and Carols eyes got bigger as she realised that we had to go.

I ended up pulling her downstairs to my mums car. In the car she kept on wringing her hands together and I felt guilty. "Carol we don't have to go if you don't want to" I told her.

(Carol POV)

I looked at Allie she looked concerned for me and I felt bad. She had seemed so excited about this and I would feel horrible if I made her miss this. So I gave her a shaky smile and said "No I'll be OK" Allie looked relieved. I never thought that I'd be friends with a girl like Allie I mean she fit in, she was pretty and talented yet she was friends with me a freaky computer geek. I know that I have a problem with my confidence but I can't help it. I never had much contact with people till I was about 8. My mum had home schooled me, I was quite good with computers but I sucked at dealing with people. As the car drove on my thoughts as usual turned to that strange dream I was having.

_I was standing in the middle of a tornado, the wind was howling and whipping past me. I was wearing a loose outfit and I was standing on some sort of compass? But Instead of North, South, East and West there were four weird symbols a different colour. All was silent when the white symbol started to glow. I felt a burning need to reach for it. I started to kneel down completely oblivious to the storm raging around me but as my fingertips were about to brush the surface I woke up._

It wasn't a bad dream just weird.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that we had stopped. I took in a big breath and got out the car, I wondered if Allie would meet that boy at the restaurant, when I had taken her place he had seemed almost angry at me for taking her place. Allie gave me a reassuring smile and started dragging me to the beach. When we got there there was already a huge bonfire going, it was great I glanced at Allie then did a double take, She was staring intently at the flame, her eyes fixed on it. I nudged her and she snapped out of it. I looked around there were a fair number of people here when I saw they guy that had invited Allie. I pointed him out to Allie and she smiled before puling me towards him.

"Hey Embry, thanks for inviting us" she said looking up at this giant specimen of a man.

"No problem, I was just trying to get some cute girls to some" he replied winking at Allie "and this must be your friend" he said turning to look at me. I looked down and felt the blood run to my face, thankfully Allie came to my rescue "Yeah, this is my friend Carol she's a little shy".I looked up and offered a shaky smile.

"Well the elders are going to tell the legends any time now" he said looking around for someone. He excused himself to go talk to someone else and it was just me and Allie. She seemed to be looking for someone to.

"Are you looking for that other guy Al?" I asked and was given an answer when her face lit up like a traffic light even as she denied it, "No, of course not don't be silly Carol" she muttered. I chuckled.

I had another look around the bonfire I saw some more guys that looked like Embry, where they all brothers or something but my attention was caught by the slightly smaller one, sure he was tall but not as tall as some of the other guys and he was really cute. I blushed and looked away where had that come from. I never noticed guys and they never noticed me. Allie looked at where I had just been and smiled. She looked at me and shook her head before pulling us over to the other side of the bonfire. We talked for a bit when I saw one of the guys come over to us or more specifically Allie. I turned and told her "I'm going to have a look around I'll be back in a bit." She looked a bit confused but smiled and nodded. I trudged across the beach looking at my feet. I looked back and saw Allie talking with the tall guy. I sighed why couldn't I like that around people. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up walking into someone. I stepped back and my face went red, if this carried on I'd end up looking like a tomato! Why do I always make an idiot out of myself!

"Hey watch where you're going" I heard the guy say and I blushed even harder. I looked up to apologize, it was the guy I was staring at from before, but then his eyes suddenly went wide and his mouth dropped open.

(Seth POV)

I was in a foul mood tonight. First Paul had beat me bad on Soul Calibur 4 and was rubbing it in my face. Secondly Jake had taken tonights patrol so I had to patrol with Paul Monday night. Jake was trying to avoid his imprint, man he was mad when Embry told him what he had done. Finally I had 3 big tests on tuesday and I had to spend the night on patrol. I was just standing looking around trying to cheer up when someone walked into me.

I was really mad then I was trying to cool off and this stupid person just walks right into me. They were probably drunk or something stupid like that.

"Hey watch where you're going" I all but snarled and turned around to confront this idiot. Time stopped, gravity moved. Standing before me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had gorgeous curly brown hair that my fingers itched to touch its silkiness. Her face was child like but had a mature element to it that had two soft grey eyes. She was tiny and looked fragile like a fairy and I was shocked at the amount of protectiveness that I felt for her. I realised now the intensity of the feeling Sam, Jared, Quil and now Jake had Imprinting. Sure I had seen it through their minds but this was so much more. I would do anything for her, go anywhere do anything she was my whole world. All this registered in seconds before I realised that my mouth was open and I was staring like a halfwit at her. I also realised that I had yelled at her and I felt absolutely awful. I saw her eyes raise to mine and I was shocked at the amount of emotion I saw in them. Sadness, fear, guilt, acceptance and a haunted look, I wanted to get rid of all those things I wanted her to be happy.

"S-Sorry" she stuttered out and her voice was music to my ears. It took a second for me to realise what she was apologising for and I hurriedly said "No, No it's OK, I was just in a bad mood" I hoped she would understand and to my delight a smile crossed her face.

"Carol" a voice penetrated our world and the beauty before me looked up, I did to wondering who had interrupted us and saw Jakes imprint, Allie I think her name was, coming towards us. She stopped and looked at me then at my imprint, and I saw realisation dawn in her eyes as if she knew what was happening then a big grin crossed her face and she walked over to the vision infront of me.

"Hi my name's Allie" She said sticking her hand out. I shook it keeping my eyes on the girl next to her I wanted to find out her name.

"This is my friend Carol" Allie said and I thanked her in my head. Carol. It was the perfect name for her. I had to know everything about her, first I had to know if she was staying and I had to introduce myself.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater" I said keeping my eyes on Carol. I saw Allies eyes widen slightly before smiling. "So are you girls here for the legends" I asked begging for Carol to answer me.

"Yeah Embry invited us" Carols soft voice stunned my brain and my grin got even wider. She seemed so shy and cute that I wanted to keep her safe forever.

I looked over at the fire and saw the elders staring to get ready. "Well it looks like they're about to start, we should sit down" I said before turning back to Carol. "Do you want to sit with me" I said eagerly before berating myself Embry had told us that Allies friend was very shy and I was being way to eager but I couldn't help it. To my utter surprise and joy she nodded.

(Allie POV)

I had to fight to keep the smile of my face I saw the look Seth was giving Carol. I was still happy about meeting him but I knew what that look meant. He was looking at her as if she was his whole world he had imprinted. I was so happy Carol deserved it she was nice and kind and sweet she just needed to come out of her shell a little. She now had the best protector in the world who would do anything to make her happy. The joy of seeing imprinting up close helped soothe the pain of not seeing Jacob. I couldn't see him anywhere, was he avoiding me? I groaned before remembering it was legend time and my grin came back.

**AN: If your wondering why Allie didn't realise that Jake had imprinted on her it was because she was so excited about meeting a werewolf to notice.**


	11. Bonfire Part 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Important AN at the end please read!**

**Chapter 10**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

I sat down on the sand keeping on eye on Seth and Carol. Carol seemed really confused but pleased at the same time and Seth was looking at her as if he couldn't believe she was real. I resisted the urge to squeal. They were so cute together! I turned my attention back to the bonfire it had been so weird, when I had first seen it something had shifted inside me and I was entranced by the way the flames danced against the black sky. I also thought back to that weird conversation I had had with Sam Uley.

_Flashback_

"I'm going to have a look around I'll be back in a bit" Carol had told me. This shocked me as I thought she'd want me to stay with her but I just nodded and smiled at her. I looked back up and saw another werewolf coming towards me. This one seemed more mature and serious then the others, his face was more defined than Embrys or Jacobs. Sam. I realised. Sam Uley the alpha of the Pack. Why is he coming over to talk to me?

"Hello" he said, his voice was slightly deeper then the others.

"Hi" I said, his eyes seemed to be judging me for some reason and I felt nervous under his gaze.

"Your the girl Embry invited" he made it sound like a statement rather than a question. I nodded mutely.

"I'm Sam Uley" he said in a lighter tone sticking out his hand I gave him a small smile and shook his hand. "Allie, Allie Brooks".

"So what made you decide to come?" he asked and I thought about it for a bit. I couldn't say I had come to indulge in more Twilight. So I settled for "Well I wanted to hear some of the legends, I'm really interested in stuff like that."

This seemed to satisfy him and he turned to leave. I was a little confused at the exchange when I saw Carol talking to a boy.

_End Flashback_

Then some of the older men began to speak and I listened intently as they wove a tale of spirits, betrayal and wolves. Nothing could have prepared me for this, it was amazing I felt like I was part of something magical and ancient. I was so disappointed when they stopped, I sighed and felt eyes on me. I swivelled my head around and saw the Pack looking at me, well the pack minus one Seth was still by Carol practically drooling over her. I chuckled at the look on Carols face, it was caught in-between disbelief and happiness. I stood up and decided to have a look around I walked over to Carol. She turned rather reluctantly to me and I saw Seth give me a look that said _please leave soon_ I smiled and crouched down. "I just came to tell you that I'm gonna have a look around OK" I told her. She smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to Seth. "Mums coming for us at 10" I reminded her and she nodded again.

I smiled and took off in any random direction, just thinking about my latest Twilight experience. Eventually I stopped and looked around I was somewhere in the Woods. I groaned, my sense of direction was non-existent, I was so lost. I calmed down and looked around when I heard a noise come from my right. I spun round and saw the bushes shaking as if someone or something was walking though them. I froze as a huge wolf stepped out.

My brain was working overtime Oh My God, it's one of the werewolves in wolf form. This is fantastic! The wolf had russet fur and was gigantic, I should have been terrified but I just felt excitement and joy, it was a wonder I wasn't doing back flips. The wolf approached me cautiously as if waiting for me to run off, then I looked into its eyes, the world seemed to dissolve around me there was just me and the wolf. I saw so many emotions in its eyes that I was stunned. Fear, anger, hope, respect, awe and something else I couldn't quite name shone in the wolfs brown eyes. Brown eyes!? I had seen those eyes before, Jacob, Jacob Black. I was seeing Jacob Black in his wolf form. Before I could stop it a huge grin appeared on my face. This only added confusion to his eyes. I sighed and sat down, watching the confusion in his eyes grow.

He tentatively edged closer to me until his face was up close to mine. I slowly reached out and stroked his head. I had always wanted to do this. He close his eyes and lay down beside me. I started to stroke him and then I started to sing for some reason.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I only remembered the chorus so I just sang that 2 or 3 times. I don't know why it just popped into my head. When I stopped I heard him growl and glare at me. I laughed and shook my head, I wasn't singing anymore tonight.

"I have to get back" I said aloud and stood up "To bad I have no sense of direction" I muttered when I felt something nudge my leg, I looked down and saw the Jacob Wolf pointing his head in a direction. I sighed and decided to follow him. After a few twists and turns and an unfortunate incident of me walking into a tree I saw the beach. I laughed and looked at the Jacob Wolf.

"Thank You" I whispered and before I could stop myself I threw my arms round his head he stiffened slightly but then licked my cheek. I let go and headed back to the bonfire. When I turned around he was gone.

(Jacob POV)

I was furious at Embry why the hell did he have to invite her. So instead of being at the bonfire I was patrolling in the cold forest. Damn you Embry! Part of me was dying to go there and see her again and now that I was in wolf form it was even harder to control. I was on my way back when I heard someone move in the woods. I frowned inwardly. Who goes walking in the woods at night. Someone stumbled into he clearing and my eyes widened. It was Allie. She stopped and looked around before groaning and the sound tore at my heart. Before I knew what I was doing I stepped out infront of her.

She looked gorgeous in the moonlight, an elegant siren calling to my heart. I approached her waiting for her to scream and run off like so many others did. But I couldn't help it part of me _needed_ to be with her. To my surprise she didn't run off. I stepped closer, then her eyes met mine. Time stopped again and there was only her I saw everything in her eyes. It was indescribable. What she did next shocked me even more a huge grin came onto her face. I was a werewolf and she was standing there smiling at me, and I saw something in her eyes, acceptance.

She then sat down in the middle of the clearing and I edged nearer and nearer to her then her hand was on my head and stroking me. It was heaven I closed my eyes and collapsed beside her oblivious to everything, nothing mattered not the Pack, the Cullens not even Bella. I just wanted to stay here forever. Then Allie started to sing and it was the best thing I had ever heard. I was a bit disappointed when she stopped, but she just laughed at me and shook her head.

When I found out she was lost I felt so angry with her. How could she endanger herself like that by leaving! What would of happened if I hadn't found her. I showed her the way back. It was quite nice until she hit that tree and I felt furious at myself for letting her get hurt. As we neared the beach reality began to sink in and I scolded myself for what I had done. I just kept an image of Bella in my head to stop me from doing anything stupid.

When we reached the edge I tried to ignore the feeling of intense pain I had because she was leaving. I was about to leave when she whispered her thanks to me and hugged my head. I froze not sure what to do but for once I let instinct take over and I licked her cheek. I stood and watched her as she returned to the bonfire and when I was sure she was safe I bolted back to my house, my head filled with thoughts of a girl with the voice of an angel.

**AN: I hoped you like this chapter and can you please check out my second story "Lost in Italy" please. Don't worry I'm still going to be carrying on with this story.**

**IMPORTANT****: I am going on holiday for two weeks on Saturday so this will be my last update for a while but don't despair I'll be back and updating faster than ever.**


	12. Mara

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 11**

Thoughts

**The next day**

(Allie POV)

Another day, another dream filled night and another rude awakening by the twins. This time they went with noise and I woke up to the sound of an explosion coming from a tape recorder next to my head and I woke up screaming. Needless to say the two culprits stayed well away from me that morning. School passed without incident, although the whole cafeteria saw an amusing break up between Lauren and Tyler, though from what I had seen from those two they would be back together by tomorrow.

After school I had to work which wasn't so bad except every 10 minutes Carol would tell me how great Seth is, and how kind and polite he can be. I swear if I had to stay even a minute longer I would either gag her or stuff napkins in my ears. Inwardly though I was so glad for Carol she seemed really happy and I knew that Seth would never hurt her. As I was leaving the café, I saw a girl standing outside of the local garage. Mara Delgad.

Mara Delgad was a strange girl. She wasn't bad but she wasn't close to anyone, she kept to herself and was quite tough as well. She had moved here about 1 year before I did. She was tall about 6ft 2, her hair was straight, black and ran down to her waist, she had a very pale face and dark green eyes. Everyone seemed to avoid her and if you listened to the Forks high school gossip machine it was because she was a criminal who was part of a vicious biker gang that she lead on rampages around other towns. I had had almost no contact with her but right now I needed her help. She worked at the garage and my parents had surprised me after the bonfire by buying a car a second hand Jeep. Unfortunately the car wouldn't start and my family and myself included knew absolutely nothing about cars.

I had no money left as the Jeep had been bought using the money I had earned. I prayed that I would be able to convince her to fix my car as I crossed the street.

"Hi, erm your Mara Delgad right" I asked, I then wanted to kick myself how lame did that sound! She slowly turned to me and nodded without saying anything. One of those strange awkward silences filled the air. I just kept reminding myself what I had to do car car car fix fix fix.

"Well my name's Allie Brooks. Listen I know this out of the blue but could you help me with something?" this time she answered me.

"What do you need from _me_?" she asked in an incredulous voice. Seeing as she hadn't flat out said no I felt a bit of hope.

"Well my car won't start and I don't have any money to pay the garage so I was hoping you could do it instead and I could pay you back later" I said quickly without taking a breath. She stared at me for a while as she considered it and I waited anxiously for her answer.

(Mara POV)

I looked at the girl in front of me, at first I was surprised that she had even come over considering what the good teenagers of Forks had to say about me. The freaky bad girl loner with a gang, I snorted inwardly no matter where I seemed to go peoples opinion of me stayed the same. I wondered if this was just another trick by one of the "cool" kids. I shut my eyes and breathed deep. I called up memories of my grandmothers teaching and I opened my senses. My people were strongly connected to the earth and the spirits and I used the skills I had to read the girls aura. It was unlike most of the kids here auras. She wasn't lying I sensed a lot of warmth and kindness coming from her and not a lot of selfishness or meanness just friendliness and hope.

My mind turned back to her question, I loved working on cars it was the reason I had a job at the garage, bless old Johns heart, he had heard what everyone said about me yet he had still offered me a job. Then inspiration stuck I had to get to my grandmothers home up in the mountains on the weekend and my bike was in no shape to do it. I could ask her to take me up or at least lend me her car but with my reputation that was highly unlikely.

"Allright" I answered and I saw a look of relief pass her face " I'll work on your car but you have to take me up to the mountains this weekend , or you could just lend me your car" she looked a little stunned but she quickly snapped out of it .

"Sure, but I'd prefer it if I drove" I smiled typical she seemed to see this and carried on quickly "it's just that I only got the car and I don't feel comfortable lending it out just yet, it's a weird thing of mine" I nodded feeling a little unsure. This hadn't happened to me before people didn't interact with me. I lived by myself in an apartment, my only living relative was my grandma who lived in the middle of nowhere. I had been taught the ways of my people by my mother and father but they had died in a car crash, I had had to fight after that the only comfort was my grandmother, she was skilled in our ways and I had developed well under her tutelage. The problem was being around nature all the time meant my people skills were non-existent. This friendliness was new and unexpected.

"OK" I agreed and we shook hands. I arranged to come over tomorrow and see if I could fix the car. She walked away and my mind once again turned to my dream and that glowing green symbol.

(Allie POV)

I waited till I was around the corner before I started to jump up and down with delight. I smiled before I checked out my watch. Oh. No. I was very very late. I sped off down the street how could I forget. It was mum and dads anniversary and I had agreed to babysit the twins. They were supposed to have left 15 minutes ago. I finally turned onto our street and it had started to rain. Something stopped me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw something in the trees behind our street. I stopped oblivious to the rain trickling down my face. I edged closer to the woods curiosity getting the better of me.

I reached the trees and bent down and saw something red on the tree. It was the symbol from my dream. The red symbol that glowed. I felt that strange sensation I had in that dream and my fingers began to reach down to touch it only this time nothing was stopping me. As my fingers made contact I was filled with a powerful feeling of release as if something inside of me had opened. The symbol felt smooth against the tree bark. The release feeling faded but I felt changed, different. I felt a warm glow inside of me and I closed my eyes it felt like a part of me that had been empty was filled, it was amazing. I opened my eyes and jumped back in shock.

It was gone. The symbol was gone. My breathing was laboured as I stared at the tree trunk. What the hell was happening. I then remembered why I had been running and decided to worry over this later. I got up and pelted down the road trying to ignore my wet clothes plastered to my skin.

Great. Just great. I was going to be in trouble for being late and I was probably going to ill tomorrow. Except I didn't feel cold. I still felt that warmth. My house came into view and I smiled. My shoes squelched as I approached and I could just imagine what mum was going to say. I came up to the door and got out my keys.

(?? POV)

So it has begun the first has been awakened and the other three will follow. I watched her reach her house and I turned to leave. Preparations had to be made. I felt sorry for the girl she had no idea how dangerous her life was going to get. I sighed before starting to head up to Salem, where the second girl resided, why did I have always have to do everything?

(Allie POV)

I jumbled with the key in the lock, it was hard fitting a wet key into an even wetter lock. Then I noticed the car parked a few houses down. My blood froze and I dropped the key as a wave of panic descended on me. The car was a silver Volvo.

**AN: I'm back! Sorry you had to wait so long I hope it was worth it. I promised I would include the Cullens so here it is please tell me what you think**


	13. AN

**Important AN: I will update soon but this is just to apologize if i've spoiled anything for anyone and this is just to let you know that this doesn't follow BD and set after eclipse and I will try not to spoil anything else. Thanks to all my reviewers i'm really glad you like it and any advice you could offer on the story would help Thanks!**


	14. Firewall

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 12**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

I stood there stunned. I was sooooo not ready for this I had no idea how to handle a mind reading vampire. I ran in the house just in time to see 2 people get out of the car. For a half a second my eyes clashed with a pair of golden eyes before I slammed the door behind me. I sank onto the sofa breathing heavily. What was I going to do. My dad and Charlie had gotten close and he was often here eating our food, it was only a matter of time before Bella and Edward came round to say hi. It was times like now when I really missed Sophie she always knew what to do even if her plans usually got me into strange situations. It was inevitable I would eventually run into them at school and the Twilight fan girl inside was doing back flips at the thought of meeting them. How far could Edward read minds? The thought stopped me dead, I was just across the street of course he'd be able to hear me. I risked a glance out the window and smiled they had gone inside. I was safe for now. How stupid was I instead of figuring out a solution I had wasted all my time indulging in Twilight! Nothing to do about it now. My mum and dad came downstairs, dad had his "I'm-disappointed-in-you" look and mum was wearing the "I-can't believe-you-did-this-again" look complete with head shake.

"I'm sorry" I murmured looking down in my repentant teenage daughter pose. They eyed me for a few seconds before giving me the standard here's where we're going, call us if you need us, emergency numbers on the fridge and the ever popular don't kill your brothers.

I waved them from the door as they left. The moon was full and the stars were gleaming in the sky it was beautiful. My eyes dropped from the sky to a house and I froze standing in the window was Edward Cullen he was facing away from me probably talking to someone else. His back stiffened and he turned around, once again our eyes met for a fraction of a second before I went inside shaken and praying, praying hard that he didn't take notice of me. The rest of the night passed in a blur I fed the twins, we watched a movie the Lion King I think, I played or as my parents called it fought with them and then I sent them to bed at 8:30. I stepped out of the back door onto our garden, I walked over to my tree stump and plopped down on it. I hoped to steady myself by reading one of my favourite books, I must know Eragon back to front by now. After a few minutes I was too absorbed in my book to care about mind reading vampires.

(Edwards POV)

I stood by the window as Bella and Charlie embraced, Alice and the rest of my family had headed back to our house, due to some complications we had to stay in Forks for a little longer than planned. I watched as Charlie filled Bella in on what had been going on while we had been away. Like usual he never included me, he had been OK about the wedding but from his thought I gathered we were far from friends. I heard some human step outside, to be safe I looked at their mind. I froze as a great burning sensation hit me, if I were human I would probably be screaming.

I spun around in time to see that girl from before rush back to her house, our eyes met for a brief moment before she ran inside. I was shocked this wasn't like with Bella, with Bella it was just an absence a silence where her thought should be but this, this was like the girl had a ring of fire around mind, a very powerful defence. I frowned the girl seemed human but I couldn't be sure I would have to ask Alice and Carlisle if they knew anything about this.

"Edward?" Bella's beautiful voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned back towards her with a smile on my face. Staring into the eyes of my heart and soul.

(Allie POV)

I must have sat there for half an hour just reading, it was weird I didn't feel cold at all even though the night was freezing. I stood up. Mum and dad would be back soon. My thoughts once again turned to Jacob, God this was getting annoying. I sighed and made my way towards the house when I heard something coming out of the trees behind me. I was getting tired of being surprised so I spun around with an annoyed look on my face. What was it this time! Once again I froze as I met the eyes of Jacob Black.

A silence descended upon the garden and we just stared at each other, he was just wearing shorts so I assumed he had been in wolf form, all I could do was stare and try not gawk at his bare muscled chest. I waited for him to say something about why he was here but he didn't, he just stared at me wide-eyed as if he couldn't believe I was standing in-front of him.

Suddenly I was angry. Why was it everytime I was around this guy he acted like I didn't exist or that I was beneath his notice and it pissed me off big time. Sure he may be a favourite character from my favourite book but that didn't give him the right to be rude. My face turned into a frown and I put my hands on my hips. His eyes flicked to my hips then back to my face. Great he was a pervert as well as rude!

"What are you doing here?" I asked in the coldest voice I could muster, ignoring my heart beating 10 times its normal speed.

"I came to see someone" his husky voice seemed to fit in with the atmosphere around us. The way he said it confused me, it sounded like he wasn't sure he really wanted to do that and his eyes were still glued to her face. Who? Who would Jacob Black want to see? I felt like I had been punched there was only one person that Jacob Black would risk crossing the treaty line for and that person had arrived today holding hands with Edward Cullen. Bella Swan.

I was totally unprepared for the amount of jealousy and hurt I felt. Of course he's hear to see _her. _Why the hell would he come and see _you,_ your just the girl he completely hates. I wanted to run upstairs and cry, I hated feeling this way like a useless crybaby, I am not 4 I don't get upset because someone doesn't like me. He looked at me expecting to ask who, but I didn't want to I didn't want to hear him say it out loud so I kept my mouth shut.

Another one of those tense silences filled the air, I couldn't help but want to hear his voice again. Ugh I was acting like some lovesick puppy. It was disgusting.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked in a small voice. An insane hope sprang into my treacherous heart before I could squash it down.

(Jacob POV)

Her voice was still like music to my ears. When I first came out she looked so angry I was afraid to say anything but I couldn't deny her anything she asked. Now though she looked different like she was in pain and the sight stabbed at my heart.

I cursed my dad and Sam in my head, I had heard them talking downstairs and found out that Bella was coming back. I couldn't help myself I had to see with my own eyes that she had been turned. I had to know. Then Allies scent had filled the air and I found myself heading towards it. How was I supposed to know that my imprint lived on the same street as Bella. The universe just hated me didn't it? What was I doing here? I didn't know myself I just stared at her, drinking in every detail about her. It was hard to believe that a girl could be innocent and sexy at the same time yet she was. My fingers itched to run through her hair. The part of me that was rebelling against this was getting smaller and smaller.

I found myself walking toward her, I needed to hold her.

(Allie POV)

I wanted to turn and run as he came towards me but my feet didn't want to listen. Jacob Black had the power to hurt me more than anyone else could and that scared me so much. Eventually he was up close and I raised my eyes taking in his chest and arms. The breath left my lungs as I met his eyes, there was so much raw emotion in his eyes that I felt like I was drowning in them.

Suddenly, I didn't feel scared or hurt anymore, there was just Jacob and I under the moon and stars, the world could have been burning around me and I wouldn't have noticed. He raised one of his hands and I inhaled a ragged breath trying to calm myself. Then his hand touched my cheek and I was lost again. I stared helplessly at him as he stroked my cheek with his hand it felt rough and warm against my skin and heat rushed through my body.

Then his other hand came up and took hold of my face, his thumb stroking my cheek, I closed my eyes reminding myself that he could hurt me in a way no one else cold and the fear came back.

"Why are you scared?" his low voice still fascinated me. His thumb was still stroking me and I couldn't concentrate.

"I don't like seeing you scared" our faces were so close he breathed the words against my lips and I was powerless to do anything but just stare at him.

Then he began lowering his head and pulling me towards his mouth. My heart was about to burst, adrenaline was rushing through my veins and I closed my eyes as the magic of the moment overcame me and I didn't care about anything else except the werewolf with the deep eyes.

Just as his lips were about to touch mine I heard a door open from the other side of the street. Jacobs hands let go of my face and he snapped back up, his eyes wide and breathing heavy. I turned around in time to see a dark haired girl get into a silver Volvo. In an instant Jacob was gone bolting into the woods leaving me alone in the garden.

I sank onto my knees life wasn't fair, once again I felt hurt and sorrow threaten to drown me. Like a robot I got up and walked into my house. I shut the windows and doors like I was programmed and I trudged up to my room, staring at nothing. I got changed into my pyjamas and sat on my bed. Only then did the tears start to fall down my cheeks. I closed my eyes feeling a pain in my chest. I had let go for just a second, trusted him for an instant and now I was paying the price.

**AN: Well Hope you like this chapter. I will try to write longer chapters. Thank you to all my reviewers and people who put this on favourites ). If you get the chance check out my other story Lost in Italy.**


	15. A Car and a Call

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 13**

Thoughts

**Sophie speaking**

(Allie POV)

I felt terrible when I woke up. My forehead was burning, my nose was blocked up, my eyes were swollen and my head was killing me. Thankfully mum let me stay at home and I called the café to tell them I wouldn't be working today. I was alone in the house still in my green flannel pyjamas, I swallowed some nasty medicine mum had left me and tried to have some breakfast. Soon I was really bored, I got changed and flopped down on the sofa. Something was happening today, I knew it, it danced on the edge of my memory. But when I tried to remember yesterday all I cold remember was Jacobs face. I had hardly said 2 words to the guy yet I had fallen fast and hard. Maybe it was his eyes, they were always filled with pain that she was always effected by them. Or maybe it was his smell, he smelled of earth, woods and mountains. Mountains! That was it I had to drive Mara up to her grandmas house after she fixed my car.

I looked up at the clock, 10:30, she would be in here in 15 minutes and I felt like something the cat threw up. I groaned and rubbed my head. Why do bad things happen to good people?! I sat up and went out to where my car was in the garage and sat down. Just then my phone started to ring. It was Sophie. I groaned again I so did not have the energy for this but she was my best friend.

Hey Sophie.

**Hi Allie**

I frowned she sounded unusually subdued, where was my over reactive, hyper, energetic best friend? Something must be terribly wrong.

You OK Soph? You sound normal.

**I'm fine Allie, I just haven't been sleeping well lately.**

I froze. Why not Soph? I asked not really sure I wanted the answer.

**Nothing, I just get a really weird dream each night and it's been getting worse lately.**

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Just one more thing I had to worry about.

You gonna be OK?

**Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. I was just calling to tell you that I'm coming to see you next weekend!**

Her voice was back to it's normal glass shattering pitch at the end and I smiled. There was my best friend.

Really? You're gonna be here?

**Of course I want to see how my best bud is holding up. I mean I know you won't be fine because you were separated from your best friend in the whole universe that has been a central figure in your life. **

I laughed, this was what I loved about Sophie, she could always make me laugh. Sophie paused for a second.

**Hey Allie. Are you OK?**

What? I'm fine Soph? My voice sounded weird to my ears.

**No. You're not. What's wrong Allie?**

I debated telling her about Jacob. On the one hand Sophie was bound to over-react and I'd never hear the end of it on the other hand She was my best friend. I sighed.

I'm having trouble with a guy.

**What!!**

Don't freak out Soph. Let me explain.

I took a deep breath, she hadn't started questioning me just yet.

There's this guy that I really really like, but he seems to not notice me at all then last night I saw him in our backyard and he almost kissed me and I let him. Soph the guy was rude and a jerk but I felt _something_ but right before we kiss this girl across the street catches his attention and he bolts like a rabbit.

Since Sophie didn't know anything about Twilight I couldn't tell her who the guy was or that the girl had been Bella Swan.

**Wow Allie...Well how much are you attracted to the guy. I mean what type of chemistry is there.**

Great chemistry.

**How well do you actually know the guy?**

I paused I knew Jacob pretty well from the book, but in real life.

Not well.

**Does he seem like a nice guy.**

Again I paused, I knew Jacob could be nice but he had been a jerk to me.

He sort of switches from nice guy to jerk, but I've only seen him in jerk form.

**Allie. In all our years of friendship, this hasn't happened to you. Ever. I think that you should get to know the guy in nice guy form and see if you like him.**

I thought about it. The few times when Sophie was serious she was always right.

Guess I could give it a shot.

**Good girl. I expect a full report when I come down. Cya Allie.**

Cya Soph.

I hung up and sat against the wall just thinking about what Sophie had said when I heard someone rapping on the garage door. I got up and opened the door. Mara stood there with a tool kit. I smiled and let her in. She didn't say anything just circled the car then opened it to look at the engine. She fiddled with it a bit, then I heard a loud metallic sound and my headache returned ten times stronger and I had to sit down.

(Mara POV)

The engine just needed a little tweaking when I saw Allina sit down. She looked in pain.

"You OK?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not really I just have a splitting headache" I frowned and went to sit by her. She looked very warm maybe she had a fever. This was not good. I needed her to be well for the weekend. I closed my eyes and summoned the spirits and natures power. I focused the energy into my hand but it wasn't strong enough to heal her I cursed inwardly. Then I felt something stir inside me that dream with the green symbol came into my mind and the energy in my hand almost doubled in power I put my hand on her head and prayed she didn't notice.

(Allie POV)

the second Mara's hand was on my forehead my whole body seemed to feel fine and as she took her hand away I could have sworn it glowed. No I was not doing this. My life is weird enough I do not need to add to it. She smiled and went back to the car and we started talking. She was actually a really cool girl, she wasn't bad just different. There was something else, a bond between us like friendship but more like sistership, it felt natural and I don't connect well with people.

Soon she was done and my car was ready to go. I remembered my side of the bargain.

"So what time do you want to take me to take you to your grandmas place?" I asked as she wiped her hands. She looked surprised that I had remembered.

"We need to leave about 10, I can give you the directions." I nodded. She left and I wondered what to do next, I had planned on laying on the sofa feeling ill, that seemed out the window. I wanted to see La Push again so I got in my car. I paused it was a rare day, a warm day so I chucked in my blue one piece swimsuit. It felt amazing to have my own car. My mind turned over the problem of explaining to my parents how I suddenly felt better after they let me off school. I could practically hear my mums lecture. No-one was on the beach so I changed into my swimsuit and waded into the sea. Usually the sea comforts me but when it lapped against my skin it stung my skin. I yelped and jumped back my skin was tingling and if I listened hard enough I could hear a sizzling like a fire being put out.

I stood up and turned around and froze across the beach from me was Jacob Black he had a far out look in his eyes and I knew he couldn't see me. But of course I had to pass him to get to my car and my clothes. I may as well get this over with. I began to walk back to my car, sure enough he heard me and spun around. I kept my feet on the ground and didn't look at him. I reached my car and jumped inside I pulled on my track suit bottoms and was about to leave when I heard someone tap on my window. With a huge sense of dread I turned and saw the eyes of Jacob Black staring at me.

"Can we talk" he asked. I gulped about to say no when I remembered Sophies advice. I nodded and got out the car.

"Want to go for a walk?" I said. Hopefully this would give me time to sort out my feelings for him. He nodded and we headed down the beach.

**AN: Sorry about the later update I had a bit of writers block. Thanks to all my reviewers.**

Sneak Preview:

I tripped over a log, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Something about Jacob was making me clumsy. But the impact didn't come. I felt two arms around my waist and I opened my eyes.

Jacobs arms were around me and I had on instinct twisted and grabbed his neck. It was like last night the world seem to fall away, and we moved closer and closer

**AN2: I know I'm being evil but you'll have to wait for the rest.**


	16. Walk in the Woods

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 14**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

You never realise how truly loud silence is until it's forced upon you. We trudged along the beach each of us too caught up in our own thoughts to say anything. I was currently thinking. What on earth do we do now? Why am I so nervous around him? Should I follow Sophs advice? and What was he doing in my backyard last night? I desperately wanted answers for these questions but I was way too chicken to ask him, too afraid to feel that pain again. I didn't feel safe out here on the beach. I felt exposed for some reason as if someone was watching us. So I turned towards the woods and started walking, I felt him turn and catch me up. I sneaked a look at his face and saw him staring at me again. I turned away so he wouldn't see my blush. I felt much calmer walking through the woods but I could still only hear silence and it was getting annoying.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked studying the ground.

He continued to maintain his silence and I felt my anger begin to rise again. He asks me to talk and then doesn't say a word what the hell is wrong with him? Or does he just like to annoy me? I opened my mouth to tell him I was leaving when he stopped. I stopped and looked around, I had been here before. It was on the night of the bonfire when I had gotten lost and sung for Jacob Black. My heart started going a mile a minute. I had sung next to him in wolf form. Is that why he doesn't like me.

While I was worrying over this Jacob just stared at me, I was getting even more uncomfortable and was considering just leaving.

"I want to apologize to you Allie." he said shocking me out of my thoughts. I goggled at him in blatant disbelief. All thoughts of leaving flew out of my mind. I tried not to concentrate on the fact that this was the first time I'd heard him say my name and his beautiful voice and tried to concentrate on the words he was saying.

"W..Why?" I stuttered out my mind going into melt down again. I shook my head trying to refocus. "Why do you want to apologize to me?" I was completely baffled not to what he was apologizing for but why he was apologizing.

He sighed and turned to face me. I looked at his chest as I remembered all too clearly what had happened the last time I had stared into his eyes.

"Allie, I know how I've been acting towards you is well.." "A jerk" I supplied with a smile playing on my lips. He exhaled and smiled back.

"Yeah, a jerk, I just wanted to say sorry and I'm going to try to act like.." " a normal human being." I put in. He eyed me and muttered "As normal as I can be."

I smiled and couldn't resist teasing him a bit. "So why did you stop here."

The effect was instant he froze and his eyes became panicky. I could almost hear him thinking up an excuse. Finally he swallowed and looked at me again. "I like to come here to think sometimes, it just relaxes me."

(Jacob POV)

I saw her smile as if she knew and it confused me to no end. At first I had been so scared of saying anything to her. I was just shocked that she had agreed to talk to me after. I'd run out on her last night. I shuddered remembering those feelings that had taken my reason and common sense from me. Just staring at her brought up those feelings again. She got more gorgeous each time I saw her and it wouldn't be long before I had to be a part of her life, I had to know her. Just seeing _her_ back snapped me out of it and I couldn't face her not with him so I could only run away.

I had stopped here because it was the only time I had felt like myself. Like Jacob Black again. She just brought it out of me and her voice still resounded in my head. If I didn't stop replaying her voice in my head then I'm pretty sure the pack were going to kill me.

So now what do I do? Do I get to know Allie and be whatever she needed me to be or do I wait in the chance that Bella has to be healed again. I sighed one thing was for sure I couldn't ignore her any more so I could at least be her friend.

(Allie POV)

I was getting bored again. "Hey Jacob, can we start walking again?" I asked he smiled "Sure." I did my famous Cheshire Cat grin and went off in a random direction. I then realised I had said his name and saw the grin on his face and my heart was about to explode. It was like on the beach except we were more comfortable with each other and this time there wasn't any awkward silence. I had proposed the idea of 20 questions. Which had soon changed to 50 questions. He was a completely different person, I could see what Bella had seen in him, except I was feeling an attraction to him. We just walked not really caring where we were going. I learnt about his sisters, his dad, Embry and Quil, his love of cars and I told him my story up to moving here although I did have to remove parts about a certain book.

I was having so much fun that I didn't notice what was ahead of me. I tripped over a log, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Something about Jacob was making me clumsy. But the impact didn't come. I felt two arms around my waist and I opened my eyes.

Jacobs arms were around me and I had on instinct twisted and grabbed his neck. It was like last night the world seem to fall away, and we moved closer and closer to each other. His eyes flickered to my mouth and I smiled a slow smile of acceptance and he pulled me closer. I could feel his heart against his chest, it had the same beat as mine. My fingers curled around his neck and my breathing had stopped, all the time his mouth was getting closer and closer to mine.

Finally, I felt his lips brush mine and my heart stopped. I began to kiss him back and he groaned, the sound travelling all the way around my body and I felt his fingers running though my hair. I knew then that nothing would ever feel this good again and my eye closed. Suddenly he let go of me and snapped his head away. I felt very disappointed, I was about to ask him why he'd stopped when I heard him growl. A low threatening sound that promised violence. His eyes were focused on the trees. I stepped away from him feeling scared.

"Allie." he growled. His fists clenching at his sides. "Yeah Jacob" I mumbled I hadn't called him Jake in case it reminded him of Bella.

"I think you should head back, you cars that way" he growled still focused on the trees. For a moment I felt hurt when I realised, that whatever was behind those trees if it had him angry it could only be one thing. Vampire. The word came into my head and I gulped. I had given Jacob my phone number so he knew how to contact me.

"Bye Jacob" I whispered and I turned and walked away. Praying that it was just one of the Cullens not a blood thirsty killer. I reached my car and took some deep breaths.

"Good luck Jacob" I murmured to the wind, and I hoped he would be OK. He had finally opened up to me and I didn't want anything to turn him back to that rude, unsocial, angry jerk he was before. I drove along the road, gripping my steering wheel just praying.

**AN: Sorry for the later update but school has started again so I won't be able to update as often but I am still going to continue with this. Thanks for reading.**

Sneak Preview

(Mara POV)

The guy in front of me turned slowly and I suppressed the shock at his red eyes. They were a bright crimson and I knew that what I was dealing with was not human.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice was soft, despite his eye colour something in me reached out to him. I heard my grandma and Allie somewhere in the distance but I couldn't turn my head away from this beautiful stranger.

"My name is Demetri."

**AN2: Ha I know I'm being evil again. Sorry**


	17. A Meeting In The Glade

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 15**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

I woke up the next day feeling awful, that scene from yesterday replaying in my head hundreds of times. The fall, the kiss, the noise. The clock said 9. 9!! I only had 1 hour before I had to take Mara up to the mountains!! I scrambled out of bed, the twins had early football practice to go to so I was safe for today. I threw on some clothes and ate a filling breakfast of an apple before running out the door at a speed that cheetahs would be jealous of.

I got there just in time, Mara was waiting in a pair of black jeans and a whit top. She nodded to me and opened the door. "Thanks for doing this" she muttered as I began to drive out of Forks. "No problem" I murmured back, The silence was interrupted occasionally by her giving me a direction but it was a pretty quiet ride and I liked it. After having to spend a number of rides with Sophie it was a relief to have a peaceful calm ride without anyone throwing jelly babies around. It took me weeks to clean my old car! Mara just stared at the scenery and I got to admit it, it was pretty spectacular. Greens, browns and golds all melted together past the window. The beauty of nature, without any "improvements" by man. I sighed thinking about how even though man considered itself civilised some of the atrocities we had committed against nature weren't the mark of a civilised race.

Soon the trees changed into mountains and the road got steeper, Mara got more animated her face losing some of its seriousness, you could feel her anticipation growing. Eventually we stopped in a small car park. I wondered if I should stay in the car and just wait for Mara to come back, when Mara's grandmother came out of the forest. She was a lot smaller then Mara about 5'5 and had long hair that was tied in two plaits that hung down her back. Her hair was completely silver. Her face was lined and ancient and wisdom was evident in her dark brown eyes. She was dressed very differently to anyone. She had a brown dress like garment that hung to her knees it was marked with a multitude of pictures and symbols, her trousers were the same earthy brown and she wore soft shoes that had patterns running round them.

Mara shot out the car with a huge smile that transformed her face. She threw her arms around her grandmother and I looked away feeling like I was intruding. I was about to start reading the book I had brought along when the woman turned her eyes to me. I froze, something in her eyes made me stop, I felt like she was judging me. I scanned my twilight knowledge to see if she had come into the books. I was sure she hadn't.

"I see you brought a friend Maralanatea." her voice sounded wise and curious. Her eyes never moved from my face.

"Yes grandmother, I couldn't find a way to get to you so I asked her to drop me off." Mara replied. Staring between her grandmother and me. She looked like she was trying to figure out what was going on. So was I.

"She should come with us." I unfroze and turned to Mara, she had shock written all over her face. But she nodded at me and I got out the car and walked over to the pair.

"What is your name child?" her voice had gone kind and soft so I relaxed a little.

"Allina Brooks ma'am" I said and smiled a little.

"You don't have to be so formal child call me Oaeana or Mrs Yanena if you like." she smiled a little before her face went back to a mask of wisdom.

"Come Mara we must head back up to the grove." She turned and headed back into the wilderness. I looked at Mara a little lost. She smiled encouragingly at me and I followed her grandmother into the Wilds. We walked up a long winding trail and my feet were beginning to ache but Mara and her grandmother carried on as if nothing was wrong. We eventually stopped on a flat plateau with grass on it. In the middle was a large tent. It had markings on it like the ones on Mara's grandmothers clothes. We stepped into the tent and I gasped. In the middle was a fire with a pot boiling on it. Some blankets made a bed in the corner but around the tent there was bottles of strange liquids. Scrolls with ancient writing on and small charms adorned the walls. But what caught my attention was the symbol on the wall opposite me. It was that 4 sided symbol that had haunted my dreams. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I saw Mrs Yanena staring at me a smile on her lips.

"Mara, go find me some Mushrooms for a potion I'm making, it's for memory loss." All the time her eyes were on me. Mara nodded and looked at me confusion in her eyes. She smiled a little and left. I was alone with her grandmother, 1 symbol and a lot of questions.

(Mara POV)

I strode away from the tent in a state of bewilderment. Grandma had never done this before, what was she planning. Now I love my grandma but sometimes she could be very crafty and sly. I stopped and took a deep breath. She had taken care of me after my parents had died and taught me the skills of our people, I owed her my trust. I looked around searching for the mushrooms, my memory brought up a picture. Memory loss: mushroom with black stalk and blue top. I started searching around it had to be here somewhere. I stumbled into a glade and froze I was not alone. A man stood in the glade. He was dressed in black and was really tall. He had broad shoulders and short black hair that spiked slightly. The wind changed.

The guy in front of me turned slowly and I suppressed the shock at his red eyes. They were a bright crimson and I knew that what I was dealing with was not human.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice was soft, despite his eye colour something in me reached out to him. I heard my grandma and Allie somewhere in the distance but I couldn't turn my head away from this beautiful stranger.

"My name is Demetri."

(Demetri POV)

**A few minutes ago**

I grumbled under my breath. This was not turning out to be an enjoyable mission. Aro had been struck down by a mysterious ailment and nothing human or vampire could cure him. He was sinking in and out of conciousness. The last time he had resurfaced he had told us of a woman. A human healing woman that lived in the mountains. He was an old friend of hers and her family. He had told them she could heal him. With a strength he pulled up he wrote a letter and sent it off to her. We had gotten our reply soon. She knew what had struck him and had a cure for it but he would have to send someone to get it. That delightful task had fallen to Jane and I. Jane was just in case the woman didn't want to hand over the cure.

Jane was off feeding and I was scouting the area when I heard human footsteps coming up the trail. I hid in the trees. 3 women passed by. I recognised one as the woman Aro had described, one had red hair and I could smell puzzlement and confusion coming off her, the third woman came behind looking around as she did. My breath left my lungs even though I didn't have to breath my throat constricted. The woman was gorgeous. Long silky black tendrils of hair flowed down her back stopping at her hips, my eyes travelled down her body in awe. She was perfect, she was far more beautiful then any vampire I had ever seen.

Her legs were long and she had wonderful curves. I felt desire deep in my body. Something I hadn't felt in over 400 years. My eyes studied her face, her lips were sinful and I licked my own just imagining what it would be like to kiss her, her skin looked so soft and he wanted to run his hand down her cheek. He caught a brief glimpse of her eyes and froze. Shocked. She had warrior eyes, deep forest green pools that showed courage, knowledge and a huge amount of strength.

Then the wind changed and I caught the scent of her blood. Everything in me stilled. My throat was an inferno my entire being focused on the smell of her blood. It was like nothing I had ever encountered before. Any reason I had was wiped away and I crouched preparing to pounce and claim her sweet blood, feel her body pressed against mine. This was so unlike me, what was happening to me? I remembered when that human Bella had come to Italy. My master had called her Edwards la tua cantante, and her blood had appealed to him much stronger than to any other. This what must be happening. I moved away. I was dangerous in my present state, a predator I wouldn't be able to talk to the healer reasonably if that girl was there. I ran until I found a clearing.

I stopped in the middle and tried to calm myself, just letting the feel of nature overwhelm me. I lost track of time when the wind changed and a very familiar scent hit me. I turned around praying she both was and wasn't there.

"Who are you" She asked. Her voice stirred the monster inside me but she didn't seem shocked by my appearance in fact she seemed more calmer than me.

"My name is Demetri." I answered back. Trying to control the fierce emotions running through me. I shut down my lungs I didn't have to breath in her mouth watering blood scent.

"What are you doing here." She asked softly her voice seemed kind and she seemed like an angel and I felt like a monster. I wanted to drink her blood and feel her pressed against me and she was showing me kindness. I really hated myself just then.

(Mara POV)

He looked so forlorn I felt something in me reach instinctively out to him out to him.

"I needed to think" he replied. His voice was amazing. It had a slight Italian accent and I felt his voice slide over my skin.

"My name is Mara I was looking for some mushrooms." OK. Now I wanted to kick myself. How stupid did that sound. He looked at me questioningly I didn't blame him. Then I started to babble. "I need to find some mushrooms for my grandmother, she needs them for a potion and I just stumbled here by accident. Well not by accident I was looking for something..." I trailed off and saw amusement glint in his eyes. I contained my blush and turned to leave.

"Wait." he grabbed my hand and I felt a shock run through me. His skin was ice cold yet my blood heated at his touch. "Speak to me some more, it calms me." I smiled tentatively and sat down. He lowered himself gracefully next to me and looked at me expectantly. We just spoke for hours. I told him parts about my life and why I was here and he just added an occasional question. It was a little unnerving, no-one had ever taken this much interest in me before but I loved it.

Unfortunately I saw my watch. "No" I jumped up I was so late "I'm sorry but I have to go" I turned to leave hoping I would find the mushroom somewhere an my way back.

"When can I see you again?" he asked standing up looking every inch a god. I focused on his question and groaned. "I'm sorry I live in Forks this is just for today I'm reall-" I was cut off as he grabbed my waist and brought his lips down to mine.

Fire raced through my blood and my arms circled his neck trying to keep him there forever. His lips were fire and ice as hard as stone yet the kiss was gentle and feather-light. I closed my eyes savouring the moment, knowing it would be burned in my memory forever.

"I have to go now, this was selfish of me but I had to do it. Know this Mara" I shivered at the way he said my name "We will meet again." Then he was gone just like that and my arms felt empty because he wasn't in them.

**AN: What do you think? Did I move them on too quickly or what anyway I want to thank everyone who supports this story you keep me writing.**

Sneak Peak

"Allina I need to tell you something" I stared at the woman a little afraid about what she was going to say.

"What" I whispered wringing my hands together.

"I need to tell you the story of the four guardians."


	18. The Four Guardians

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 16**

Thoughts

_Story_

(Allie POV)

I heard Mara leave but my eyes remained fixed on the symbol that had haunted my dreams for the past few weeks since I had come here. Without realising it I reached forward, my palm itched to touch the it, something elemental inside me had unlocked when I had put my hand on that red marking on the tree. My temper was shorter, I felt more powerful and it scared me. I turned around and saw Maras grandma looking at me with an odd look in her eyes. I felt exposed like she was examining me under a microscope and I hated that feeling.

"Allina I need to tell you something" I stared at the woman a little afraid about what she was going to say.

"What" I whispered wringing my hands together. Fear of what she would say filled me as if I knew that after what she would tell me I wouldn't be the same. I would be different.

"I need to tell you the story of the four guardians." her ancient voice was all that filled the tent. Something inside me twitched at the name as if in recognition but I had never heard it before. I didn't say anything fear and ... excitement running through my veins. Finally, my mouth and tongue were able to work normally and I asked her "Who are the four guardians?"

Her eyes glinted as if in triumph and I regretted asking. She lowered herself onto the floor and motioned for me to sit down to. Hesitantly, I sat down never taking my eyes off the old woman sitting opposite me. The second I did a gust of wind blew through the tent, I heard water drip from the trees outside, an animal howled in the distance and the fire in the middle cackled and spit. Outwardly I was calm but inwardly I was a shaking mess. What is going on? Why do I feel threatened? I want Jacob. That last thought came as a shock to me but it was true I wanted to feel safe and protected in Jacobs arms again. Thoughts of him calmed me a little even though part of my subconscious was screaming None of this is real it can't be real! Part of me still was waiting for the dream to end and my life to be normal. Then Maras grandma began to speak.

"The four guardians are a legend amongst our people, a myth that has been passed down from generation to generation, a legend of power, hope and betrayal. You _need_ to hear this story." Her voice seemed to surround me wrapping me in a spell of a master storyteller. I relaxed and began to listen to her tale.

_Many years ago when our people first came on to the land, the world was poisoned with an evil taint. Demons roamed the land spreading darkness across the land and despair wormed its way into the hearts of the people. Demons were twisted evil souls with claws, teeth and horn, they came in different species and were divided into three groups. Lesser demons or Skartuns were the lowest form of demon like a normal soldier in the army, then there were the Marnuns, middle demons they were like the officers of the army much more powerful and smarter then the Skartun and very dangerous, higher demons or Harhluns were the generals of the army, one Harhlun could take on a whole army of men and win without suffering a scratch, if you met one you died no-one could outwit or defeat them and finally there was the demons leader Zanzack the High lord of the demons and the most evil and twisted being on the planet. He was the strongest of all the demons and the most feared._

_Zanzack lead his evil scourge all over the world and humans were enslaved, all hope seemed lost. A group of people, the people who would become our people the Yanyara, escaped Zanzacks grasp but they could not do anything against the demon lord. It was only a matter of time before he came for them. _

_Then during a clear night a bright light stretched across the sky its tail flashed blue, white, green and red. It signalled the beginning of hope for the humans. The light broke into four and they went off in different directions, one went to a slave camp were the humans were treated harshly and forced to work in terrible conditions as the demons ruled over them. The white light landed there in the body of a young slave._

_A second piece headed to the Zanzacks capital and entered the body of a servant girl there who secretly studied the art of healing and who still held her head high amongst the demons that lived there. The blue piece of the light landed in her as she slept._

_The third piece was green and it headed to the south were the free people waited for their fate and it went into the body of one of the young girls who slept underneath the stars, it landed in the one who dreamed of hope for her people._

_The fourth and final piece landed in the body of a village girl, the villages were ruled by demons and the human villagers were basically servants to the demons but they had slightly better lives. In this girl there was the heart of a leader and an iron will never to give in. In that night everything changed. Four heroes were born. The four who could harness the elements though their names have been lost, their tale still is told today._

_The slave girl became the archer, a being of skill and grace, the quickest of the four with the power of air she could destroy a demon legion in seconds._

_The servant of Zanzack became the healer, someone of beauty and kindness,the purest of the four, she healed the sufferers of the humans but she still fought with her power of water she demolished Zanzacks armada with her tidal waves._

_The free girl became the sorceress, one of magic and wisdom, the smartest of the four, she was linked with nature could change into the animals of nature and control rocks and plants, she fought for her people and her sisters with her power of the earth._

_And finally the village girl, the most normal of the four became the warrior, a woman of power and courage, the controller of fire, she was the leader and the strongest. She could control the mighty dragon Rok'nak. She lead the humans to freedom and it was her bravery and sacrifice that stopped Zanzack._

_The four guardians. The four elements. The four sisters. They fought Zanzack and his legion of evil and death and won but not without a price. On the mountain of Zanzacks capital he fought the guardians, hurling evil spells at them trying to destroy them, the battle was long and fierce. Then the leader the one of fire yelled out a spell and ran at the demon lord he laughed as he ripped her heart out. But as she died her eyes met is and she smiled, his face showed an emotion fear as a portal opened behind him pulling him into it with her still in his claws as he was pulled back. She looked into her sisters eyes and smiled knowing she had rid the world of evil, she would leave it to her sisters to rebuild it. As the portal closed the remaining three yelled for their lost leader and cried for her._

_Humans inherited the earth and peace reigned under the three but it would not last. The sister of air fell in love and married a human, but the human was not in love with her, he used her for power and the other two sisters could see this but she could not. A rip was formed as she chose him over them, her husband wanted to rule the earth by himself so he plotted to kill the other two. Dipping into the dark arts he made a pact with the trapped Zanzack and in return for his release Zanzack allowed the man control over some of his demons. During one night the sister of water woke to demons attacking her place of peace, thanks to the husband they knew of her weaknesses and although she fought hard a demon impaled her with a spear. As she died she cried out to her sisters and despite what the husband had thought the bond was still there and both sisters knew what had happened. The sister of earth felt only grief and sank into a depression but the sister of air was filled with anger, hurt and self loathing knowing that she was responsible. So she set off to kill her husband but when she fought him and was about to land the final blow he begged her for forgiveness and she hesitated just long enough for him to stab her in the heart. As she died she sent an apology to the heavens at her mistake and prayed her final sister could do what was right._

Something strange happened to Maras grandmother her eyes seemed to cloud over and became wet as if they held tears.

_The earth sister heard her final sister die and in a whirl of grief and rage she slew the man. She then realised that the people needed to forget her and her sisters to move on as she could not do it alone. As she was the sorceress she wove a spell that removed the four guardians and the demons from the humans memory except her people who begged her to allow them to remember._

_She realised that Zanzack could still come back as long as there were humans who lived in darkness. So she stripped herself of her powers and in one final spell wrote the prophecy._

_When demons return as I have told,_

_Four must rise from the times of old_

_And a sistership unbreakable will form,_

_To fight against the incoming evil storm._

_One of the flame strong and bright_

_who will lead the others in their fight,_

_One of the water true and pure_

_Who the pain of the world must cure._

_One of the air swift and true,_

_who must pay the debt that to her sisters is due._

_One of the earth skilled and wise_

_who must learn to forget and see in new eyes._

_The four shall come when demons rise_

_and a beacon of light cuts through the skies._

_The guardians will rise to fight_

_and keep the world good and right._

_But be warned for history will repeat_

_a legacy of betrayal that cannot be beat,_

_unless the sisters stay as one_

_evil will show mercy to none._

_After this the sister of earth returned to the ways of her people, but she was cursed, cursed to live and teach the next guardians, cursed never to see her sisters until her task is done. Our people the Yanyara, the word means the remembering people, tell the true history of the world and we wait and watch for the next four._

My breath was coming out in gasps, I could see the story unfolding in my head, the demons, the light, the sisters and the end. I swallowed trying to speak as dread began to settle into me.

"The symbol on my tent is the symbol of the four guardians, the white is for air, the green for earth, the blue for water and.." she paused and looked at me "red for fire." I swallowed again. The tent felt too stuffy and cramped I needed to get outside thoughts spinning in my head. What is happening to me? Why do I feel like I know this story? It can't be true, A light. And that midnight star came back I shook my head and ran into Mara outside the tent. We bumped into each other and she seemed dazed and flustered.

"You OK." she asked snapping out of her trance.

I was bloody well not all-right something overwhelming and huge was happening to me but I answered. "Yeah I'm fine."

I stayed silent as Mara gave her grandmother the mushrooms my thoughts just flying everywhere. Finally, Mara told me it was time to leave. I followed her still too caught up in my thoughts to say anything. I tossed her the keys and she drove well seeming to understand my need for silence she seemed to be thinking over something as-well. I dropped her off then drove home still in a daze. I got out my car and went into the kitchen. Ignoring my phone that was ringing constantly and I got ready for bed. My last thought was of a flame burning bright against the darkness.

**AN: I know that there was no Twilight in this at all but I needed to get this chapter done. I will cram the next chapter with Twilight promise.**

Sneak Peak

I opened the door and met the eyes of one Bella Swan.


	19. House Visit

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 17**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

I rubbed my eyes as I got up and yawned, I then stiffened. Where were the twins? I slowly sat up, my eyes flicking right to left in case I had missed them. Something was either terribly wrong or I was in for a nasty surprise. Still checking my surroundings I moved over to my wardrobe, taking a deep breath I counted to three before I flung open the doors and closed my eyes. Nothing happened. I wasn't wet or sticky, there wasn't any noise from a swarm of insects I cautiously opened one eye. My wardrobe looked the same as normal, I chose some clothes and got changed still waiting for the twins latest attempt to disrupt my morning. I came downstairs and as I stood in the kitchen doorway I relaxed. That was my mistake. I closed my eyes and began to move towards the breakfast cupboard. Dad had this weird thing about naming areas of the kitchen after meals, some do it vegetable, fruit, cans etc. we do it by breakfast. I opened the cupboard door and reached into it to pull out a box of cereal when my hand encountered something long and leggy.

My eyes snapped open and I felt a rising feeling of panic and a I-knew-this-was-too-good-to-be-true. My eyes were greeted with the sight of a huge spider sitting quite peacefully on my hand. I couldn't help it, this spider was huge, I screamed loud enough for people on the North pole would be able to hear me. I yanked my hand away which of course pulled the spider onto my chest. I shut up then taking deep breaths trying to ignore the feeling of the legs crawling up my torso. With a trembling hand I lifted the spider off me and dropped it on the counter just as the twins came through the door. They took one look at me then gave each other a high 5.

"Awesome she fell for it." Adam said as he watched me back away from the spider. I suddenly felt very very angry. Couldn't I just have one normal morning? Just one. Where I didn't have to worry what my brothers were going to do to me or worry about a stupid handsome werewolf or wonder over some grandmothers story. Just one morning! My anger was growing and my vision went red I caught my reflection on the mirror in the living room. My fists were white because I was clenching them so hard, my mouth was a tight grim line across my lower face and my eyes oh my eyes were not blue. They weren't a pale blue they were a fierce red like my eyes were two flames burning. I was too angry to be shocked I just wanted my brothers to leave, I heard them laugh behind my back and something coiled deep inside of me snapped. I let go of my anger focusing on my brothers and then it happened. The tablecloth next to Adam suddenly burst into flames. It disintegrated before my eyes and I jumped back shocked at what I had done, what I could have done to Adam an image of my reflection came into my memory and I gasped. In those few seconds I hadn't been human. I had been a warrior someone of immense power and it scared me. The twins were to busy laughing to notice. I remembered Maras grandmothers story. The four elements. Water. Air. Earth. _Fire_. My heartbeat seemed to loud and it was like my body was working on auto pilot. I had breakfast. Went to school. Did school work. Talked to Angela. Went to the restaurant. Talked to Carol. Carol seemed a little paler then normal but my mind was still in shock. Went home

I collapsed on the sofa my mind repeating this morning events, and I felt something wet on my cheeks. Why was I crying? I am not the type of girl who cried but the thought of what could have happened to Adam caused my emotions to go haywire. I wanted Jacob here. Like in that tent in the mountains I wanted to have Jacob with me again. A knock on the door broke me out of my thoughts. I frowned we weren't expecting anyone. The twins were at a sleepover and mum and dad both had to work late so who could it be.

I opened the door and met the eyes of one Bella Swan. Shock overcame me then a feeling of fierce joy. Finally, I had met the star of the Twilight series, my signature grin split my face. She smiled back. Then everything in me stilled if _Bella _was here then so would _Edward_. I looked around but didn't see anyone, well my human eyes couldn't see him so I would have to watch my thoughts carefully.

(Bella POV)

I gulped nervously, Charlie had asked me to come meet the new neighbours and I wanted to make a good impression. Edward was off hunting but not after I had to reassure him a hundred times that I wasn't going to get killed while he was away. The girl seemed really friendly and she was smiling at me which was a good sign. I had to admit I wasn't just here because Charlie asked me to. Edward couldn't hear her thoughts. He told me it wasn't like my mind it was a more violent mind block.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Charlies daughter." I said and smiled at her. Charlie had been really lonely when he had heard that I was going to Alaska but he had cheered up a lot after spending some time with Mr Brooks so I was grateful to the family.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Allie Brooks." She shook my hand a little energetically. She stepped back and opened the door.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked and I smiled, I didn't have anything better to do while Edward was away beside read Wuthering Heights. I stepped inside and looked around the house was nice, homey. I sat on one of the sofas and she sat on the armchair next to me. I got the feeling that she was overjoyed to see me and although it was strange it felt nice.

(Allie POV)

I couldn't believe that _Bella Swan_ was sitting opposite me. I wished Sophie could remember Twilight so I could just gloat to her about this moment.

"So did Charlie tell you to come over." I asked. He had been over enough to realise that I hardly ever went out and it embarrassed me that he had to ask his daughter to come over to keep me company. Sure enough she blushed a bright red. I laughed and shook my head. "It's OK you don't have to stay here and pretend to like me for Charlies sake."

She went even redder and said "No, it's OK I want to be here I really don't have anything else to do..." She stopped realising what she just said, her face became so horror stricken that I burst out laughing as she tried to apologize to me.

"I'm so sorry. That just slipped out. I wasn't really thinking and I do want to be here." She then saw me laughing and she smiled a little but her face still seemed red. I smiled at her once I had stopped laughing.

"I understand and I do the say-something-really-bad thing all the time." I said remembering a few embarrassing situations that had happened to me over the years. She laughed a little and the atmosphere warmed up. I asked her about Charlie and her life here, though I tried to avoid asking too personal questions that may involve vampires or werewolves or both, I just told her about myself without adding the last few months when my life seemed to have become exciting for some reason.

I was just telling her about Sophie when the phone rang. I stood up and picked it up.

"Hello this is Allie Brooks how can I help you?" I said in a monotone voice I used for answering the phone.

"Hey Allie." I froze. I knew that voice. That wonderful voice. My smile grew bigger and I forgot who was sitting in my living room.

"Hey Jacob." I said trying to keep my voice cool and normal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella stiffen suddenly and I wanted to smack myself.

"So did you get home OK." he sounded like he couldn't care less but I heard the concern in his voice and I felt really warm inside.

"Yeah I got home just fine, are you OK, you seemed kind of...um...stressed when we last met." I said carefully hoping I didn't anger him.

"I'm fine" he said sharply and I felt a little hurt. I waited for him to say something else.

"So... you doing anything this weekend" he asked sounding...hopeful? I smiled as I realised where this was leading to, I had heard guys talk to Sophie with that hopeful tone but never me. I enjoyed this feeling.

"No. Why?" I drawled out once again forgetting who was in my living room.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" he said in a rush I had to stifle a laugh he sounded so nervous. I thought about it for a minute. A date sounded normal and nice and the fact it was Jacob Black made it all the more tempting.

"Hmm I'll have to think about it." I said pretending to think long and hard about it.

"C'mon I promise this time I won't freak out." he implored me. I laughed.

"Well as long as you promise I guess it wouldn't be so terrible." I murmured into the phone.

"Great, so I'll pick you up on Saturday at 8?" he asked. I checked my blank social calendar and nodded, then realising he couldn't see me.

"Yeah that sounds good, cay Saturday." I said I heard him say goodbye then hang up so I put the phone time. I turned around and saw Bella watching me like a hawk.

"You know Jacob Black." She said her voice seemed really low and quiet. Unsure of myself I nodded. She shook her head before smiling strangely.

"Well thanks for having me, I better go." She seemed really eager to go so I nodded and showed her to the door. She smiled at me again but it seemed forced before walking to her house. What have I done? I went back to lying on the sofa. My mind split between this morning and the four guardians, Bella Swan coming over and Jacob Black asking me out. My eyelids became heavy and I hoped that tonight I would have a dreamless sleep.

**AN: OK I know that I have included a lot of twists in this story and I don't think I can explain them all from Allie POV I use her POV the most. So in order to fully explain all the twists I think I might break it down into 4 or 5 stories so I can have a really good overall story. Tell me what you think it will also be easier for me as well. Hope you enjoyed this latest update.**

Sneak Peak

I came downstairs, the moon illuminated the kitchen when I heard something moving out in the garden. Something about the noise made me still as if an instinct was controlling me. My body changed into some sort of fighting stance and I looked out onto the garden. My eyes widened at what I saw.


	20. Moonlit Fight

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 18**

Thoughts

_Vision_

**Voice inside**

(Allie POV)

I lay awake that night tossing and turning my emotions going berserk. On the one hand part of me was cheering a doing a fan girl type happy dance in my head over the fact that I had met Bella Swan and I had a date with Jacob Black. This side of me was also helped by the fact that Sophie was also coming over this weekend and despite how annoying she could be

I came downstairs, the moon illuminated the kitchen when I heard something moving out in the garden. Something about the noise made me still as if an instinct was controlling me. My body changed into some sort of fighting stance and I looked out onto the garden. My eyes widened at what I saw.

The moonlight had illuminated my garden, the grass looked silver against the midnight sky, everything had an ethereal glow to it everything except the two people standing on the lawn. One of them was definitely male and the other female. My body remained tense as they started to speak.

"Edward this is a complete waste of time!" the female hissed, I almost fell over in shock. What was Edward Cullen doing in my backyard at night?

"Alice just trust me, something is very strange about this girl." Again I almost collapsed on the floor. What were Edward and Alice Cullen doing in my backyard at night? I tried not to make a sound as I edged closer to the door my body still hadn't relaxed, it seemed natural just standing there without moving as if I had trained to do it.

Alice sighed and I saw her look at my house. "Edward I know what you mean but I don't get any danger from my visions of her." her voice trailed off into the night.

"How could you not? I saw your vision to, she was standing against a sunrise staring at you with flames around her but she wasn't burning or in pain she was smiling. That is not normal, and if she is a danger I don't want Bella near her. Humans can't stand in fire and not be hurt." his voice held an edge of frustration. When what he had said registered with me my eyes popped open and I resisted the urge to run out and shake them till they told me what was happening. Then Edward spoke again.

"I can't read her mind and when I try to it feels like something is burning me." He ran a hand through his hair. "Bella seems to really like her though, Alice I know you don't think she's a threat but I need to know." Great just great, a vampire sees me as a threat, Alice is having freaky visions about me and Edward can't read my mind...EDWARD CAN'T READ MY MIND! I wanted to start jumping up and down, my biggest worry since coming here had disappeared.

(Alice POV)

I saw Edward look at the house lost in his own thoughts. I sighed. I really love my brother but sometimes I wished he couldn't read minds. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I smiled he was too caught up in his own mind to look into mine. I hadn't shown him the whole vision in my mind. I remembered it very clearly.

_The image of Allie standing by the sun changed, I saw her running through the forest, branches and twigs snagged on her clothing and hair, her clothes were rumpled and torn and she had blood down her face from a nasty cut on her forehead. She looked behind her and her legs worked harder as she sped up her eyes showed pure terror as she ran. Suddenly she tripped over a stone and sprawled onto the ground._

_Her head snapped up and she scrambled back onto her feet she looked ready to run again when a low guttural snarl pierced the night. She spun round fear shining in her eyes. A creature stepped out of the darkness it was horrible; a beast with horns and claws it stood on two black claws, black slime dripped off its twisting black body as it moved, its back was humped and its head was deformed, a mouth could be seen with sharp yellow fangs sprouting from the gums._

"_Stop resisting girl." The thing snarled reaching out one mangled claw towards Allie. Allie shook her head._

"_No." She whispered backing up into the trees. The thing snarled again and lunged forward. Allie lifted up her palms and a column of fire shot out of them towards the attacking creature._

It had stopped there, I hadn't told Edward because if he reacted like this to the first part of the my vision I feared how he would react if he knew the second part. I know the girl isn't completely normal if she can do that but there's something about her that I like. I didn't want to make a bad first impression by her finding me sneaking in her garden at night. I heard someone move and I knew we had to get out of here.

"Edward lets go someone is coming, now unless you want to explain what we are doing in Allina Brooks garden at night I suggest we leave." I hissed at him. I know I'm small but I can be pretty fearsome when I want to. Edward looked at me and nodded. I smiled and ran back into the night.

(Allie POV)

I watched them leave and my body finally relaxed. What was going on with my life? I stepped onto the lawn, the grass tickled my bare feet as I walked into the centre of my garden , the moon was a white crescent hanging in the sky and the stars glittered around it. I closed my eyes as a cool night breeze touched my cheeks. I felt some of the tension leave my body. Then I heard a thump and my head snapped to the sound. A predatory growl filled the air and I heard more thumps as something came out of the woods.

My body went into that fighting stance again while my mind went into shock. A dark blue wolf like beast stepped out of the trees. It had the shape of a wolf only it was much bigger and instead of fur it had scales, it's fangs were a sickly yellow and about as long as my middle finger, it had a dark blue pelt and its eyes were a neon green, its tail swung from side to side as it approached me. It looked dark and menacing against the moonlit scene of my backyard. Everything inside of me screamed at me to run.

I met its eyes and I wanted to scream, its eyes held such hatred and evil. The beast then smiled at me and I heard a voice in my head ancient and wise whispered **Skartun lower demon**. The demon then contorted and twisted till a man stood where the wolf thing had been. His skin and eyes were the same colour as his beast form. He smiled showing a row of dirty yellow teeth which were pointed.

"So your the big threat. You. A pathetic little human girl. You are nothing. Nothing compared to my master! Your predecessor may have been powerful but you are weak. You have no sisters, you have no power and now you have no chance of life." With each word he stepped forward his green eyes burning into mine. He bent down to my face.

"Know my name _child. _I am Traitro. Wolf demon and servant of the worlds true ruler Zanzack and executor of his most hated enemy the fire guardian." He lifted his hand and I saw his black fingernails lengthen into black claws. A survival instinct in me reared up and I jumped out of the way just as his claws came down in a powerful swipe. I rolled down on the grass and landed in a crouched position, without looking back I made a run for the trees. I was about to reach them when I felt something grab my neck and swing me against the bark of a tree. My back throbbed in pain and I gasped, then I felt a scaly hand on my throat it felt awful like dead snake skin it tightened and I felt terror wash over me. He smiled again as I felt the air leave my lungs. I was going to die and we both knew it. Hopelessness washed over me. There was nothing I could do.

"And after I'm done with you I will find your _sisters_" he spat the word like it was foul tasting "and kill them to, then my master will have nothing to fear, I will have such fun ending your families lives to." He taunted me as my life was ending.

At his last sentence my head snapped up and fury washed over me. No. This beast would not threaten my family, he would not touch my brothers, my mother or father because I would not let him. That same anger I felt at Adam swamped me and I smiled. I felt power in me and I turned my gaze to his. I saw a flicker of unease in his eyes as he saw the power in my mine. I concentrated on him and released my anger. I saw him open his mouth and his hand released my neck. I collapsed on the floor coughing and taking in deep breaths but my eyes never left him. Then a fire consumed his whole body.

A glorious orange and red flame wrapped around his body trapping him in a raging inferno. His skin burned quickly so did his bones. Soon he had been burned to ash and I was safe. I took in deep lungfuls of sir and my body started to work on auto pilot because the next thing I knew I was in bed with my cover wrapped around me.

(?? POV)

I saw the girl defeat the Skartun and I smiled the guardians were returning. The fire warrior already showed signs of power and bravery and it would not be long before she was in full control of her powers. I turned my head to the night sky, the demons had began to return, Zanzack was trying to break his prison and the world would have to face him again. The guardians were needed once again and their fate lay in the hands of their leader. Allina Brooks. The girl had a lot to do.

**AN: Well what do you think I'm trying to find the balance between Twilight and my own original story. Hope I succeeded. **

Sneak Peak

Thank god the weekend had come. I closed my eyes when someone knocked on the door. I groaned and went over to open it.

"Hello..." I began but was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around my throat. I struggled to breath when I saw a mop of blonde hair. I pulled back and gasped.

"Sophie" I murmured.


	21. Sophie! Seth! What Next?

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 19**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

Today I woke up to a snarling bears face. Needless to say my scream woke my parents up, it didn't make the two monsters wake up because they had been the one who put the photo there in the first place. I felt that anger again but this time I concentrated on the actual photo. It was a bit less shocking when the bear was consumed by fire. Huh. Maybe I would eventually be able to control it. I settled for thwacking the twins with a newspaper. Mum gave me the now-why-did-you-have-to-do-that-look I shrugged the it's-what-older-sisters-do shrug. Something was going to happen today I just knew it.

I got changed into a pair of black trousers and a blue top. Last nights events were still burned in my mind. That thing had almost killed me but I had stopped it. I wasn't sure which was more frightening. The only one who might have some answers would be Maras grandmother I'll ask Mara about it tomorrow. Thank god the weekend had come. I closed my eyes when someone knocked on the door. I groaned and went over to open it.

"Hello..." I began but was cut off when a pair of arms wrapped around my throat. I struggled to breath when I saw a mop of blonde hair. I pulled back and gasped.

"Sophie" I murmured. My arms instinctively hugged her back. Years of friendship makes these things almost automatic. I tried to say hi but her arms were currently locked around my windpipe. I managed to squeak and Soph realised what she was doing. My neck was free and I took a deep breath before smiling at her.

"That's it? Just Sophie? No I missed you Soph, I found it hard to survive without your presence in my life?" She said. I laughed, it was nice to see Sophie being so dramatic again, it felt familiar and safe compared to what had happened last night. I was about to answer back when I saw her suitcase or should I say suitcase**s**. Outside my house was a mound of blue and purple cases that seemed completely stuffed. I stepped back and looked at the mountain, then at Sophie, then back at the mountain again and I cocked one of my eyebrows up. She at least looked sheepish and was rubbing the back if her head. I stared at her with a blank face just waiting for her to crack and Sophie can't keep quiet for more than 2 minutes. We tested it as a science experiment once for our school science fair. She started to bite her lip and I started counting in my head. Then...

"OK I may have lied about the whole I'm-just-here-for-the-weekend thing. But I really need your help Allie." She begged her hands clasped together and her eyes in full puppy mode. GAH! Whoever invented that look should have been arrested for unleashing a lethal weapon on mankind! I sighed. It wasn't just the eyes, she always had my back and I always had her. I stepped off my door step and looked at the mountain of cases.

"Which should we start moving first?" I asked and turned to smile at her. Now my Cheshire cat grin is big but Sophie has the largest smile on the planet and she had it on her face as we started to move her cases to the only guest room in the house. After some begging and puppy eyes, Sophie and I had convinced my parents to let her stay for about a week.

It felt so good to have my best friend back although she lacked any Twilight knowledge. We sat on her temporary bed and I filled her in on my life here so far, carefully emitting parts that would make me seem crazy I.e. demons and fire powers. When I told her about Mara, Carol and Angela she pouted for a few minutes then went into a long winded speech about how "She had been replaced as my best friend in only a few weeks when she had been my soul-friend for years." I just nodded making occasionally Uh-Huh noises to keep her satisfied.

"By the way Soph. Not that I don't love the fact that my _soul-friend _is here but why are you here?" I asked if she was going to stay for a while I at least wanted to know why. Surprisingly this shut her up and she looked away, She seemed to be gathering herself so I just waited patiently for her to be ready.

"Well Allie it's like this. Mum got married again, this time to a complete rotter who just wants her money only she's too infatuated with him to care or notice. He hates me and he doesn't even bother to hide it. At first I didn't mind mum still loved me and she promised nothing would change. She _promised_. But he broke her down. Apparently girls my age are rebellious and nothing but trouble who need to be properly trained. He made me sound like a dog. Anyway he wanted to send me to this boarding school in the Swiss Alps. She agreed with him. God Allie she came up to my room and basically went back on every promise she made me. It felt like someone had stabbed me. I always thought that I could count on her you know. My so called friends just told me to deal with it. You're the only one I could come to Allie." To my horror I saw tears in her eyes. Sophie _never _cried.

I instantly forgot about my problems and just hugged her. She began to shake as she sobbed. I just held her. Sophie's mum was rich her dad had been rich until he had died when she was 6, her mum had remarried about 5 times and I knew how hard it had been on her. I had to take her mind off it. When she quieted down I took a deep breath and stepped back.

"So I have a date tonight." I covered my ears as an high pitched shriek pierced the calm tranquilly of my house. Then I was bombarded with questions about "how I had kept such an all important and totally life changing event secret from her". I realised that I had to work today so I was able to escape her interrogations. But as I left I realised I had left Sophie...alone...in my house...with my clothes...and had a date tonight. What have I done?! I wanted to cry.

When I got to the café it was already filling up and Carol needed an extra pair of hands ASAP. I told Carol about Sophie and she was about to answer when I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"Excuse me can I just talk to Carol for a bit." I swivelled round and ended up face to face, well more like face to chest he was so tall, with Seth. His eyes were fixed on Carol and they had a look of desperation in them. I turned back to Carol. She had gone very pale and her eyes showed fear. She looked at me and I waited for some sort of signal of what to do. She shook her head and I felt my heart sink while I had been wrapped up in my life I had all but forgotten Carol and I owed her this. I steeled myself and turned back to Seth.

"I'm sorry but she doesn't want to see you right now, so unless you want to order something can you leave please." I hated being mean to a Twilight character especially one as sweet as Seth but Carol came first. Seth started to shake and I stepped back. He looked dangerous.

"Take me to her now." he growled softly and slowly. I gulped suddenly afraid but I wasn't going to let Carol down.

"No" I said proud that my voice didn't wobble. His shaking got worse and I feared that unless I did something a wolf would appear in the café. I grabbed his arm and yanked him outside to the back of the building.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed, he was about to reveal the wolves secret in front of a room full of people. He held his head in his hands and sat down.

"I'm sorry It's just...I need to see Carol. Your her friend can you help me please?" he sounded so forlorn and my heart softened a little. I knelt down next to him and put an arm around him.

"Look. You seem like a really nice guy. So I'm going to cut you a break. I'll talk to Carol and see what I can do. But can you leave her alone for about 3-4 days?" he looked a little devastated at the 3-4 day limit but he nodded. I smiled at him and helped him up.

"Now go home relax and I'll find a way to contact you." He snorted.

"Are you always so secretive about your ways Brooks." he said in a fake evil villain voice. I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. He left in a happier mood. The place was too busy for me and Carol to talk but I had her number. Right now I just wanted to see what Sophie had done to my wardrobe.

I opened the door and looked around: the downstairs was normal and so was the guest room. Then I stepped into my room and it looked like a war zone. My wardrobe was open with nothing in it. My clothes were everywhere but where they should be. I clenched my fists.

"SOPHIE!" I yelled. Noises of feet came from behind me and I gritted my teeth.

"Now Allie, you didn't expect me to find out that you had a date and not get you something to wear." I looked around and started to sputter out nonsense I was that mad. But alas. Sophie was used to this and she just sat down and began to get me ready. One thing I will say about Sophie is that she can make even me look nice. I trusted her. She curled my hair with her curling tongs making it look wild and sexy, she put on some simple make-up that brought out my eyes and lips. I then had to change into a pair of black trousers that belonged to Sophie and brought out my curves according to Soph, the top was also Sophie's a blue halter neck with strings tied around my neck and trailed down my back. The shoes were mine, a pair of basic black shoes. I didn't know the type and I didn't care. I did own some jewellery which she heaped on me. My wrists had several bangles and bracelets, my ears had a pair of black jewels in the centre of blue spiral and I had an ornamental hair jewel in my hair.

I looked at the mirror and smiled at Sophie. "I don't know how you do it Soph." She smiled and then the door rang. I gulped and went to answer it.

**AN: I know that not much happened this time and I apologize. I just want to Thank You all for your support. I really didn't think that people would like my style or story and your reviews mean a lot to me. So just Thanks )**

Sneak Peak

The moon illuminated Allies skin and my throat went dry. She was so gorgeous, so sweet and so perfect. I didn't deserve to be near her but I couldn't help it. She always seemed to have this mysterious air about her as if she knew something I didn't. It just added to her charm.

Right now in the moonlight with her standing next to me and her hand on my arm everything just felt so right. She belonged to me and I belonged to her.


	22. The Date

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 20**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

My heart was beating so loudly I'm sure even a normal human could hear it. This was my first real date with someone and I had no clue what to do. Sophie had always been the one that guys found attractive I was the one they would ask to send messages to her. Sophie was jumping up and down in delight and clapping her hands. I was sweating bullets as I came down stairs. The funny thing was I was more scared of this date then I had been with that demon. Upstairs I could hear Sophie repeating "Go Allie. Go Allie" under her breath and I wanted to kick her but that was nothing new.

How long has it been since he rang the doorbell? Am I taking to long? Should I make him wait longer? How the hell did Sophie get through her dates? But Sophie had never been on a date with a hot werewolf that suffered from major mood-swings. I found myself standing at the door and gulping one last time I opened it. I looked outside and my jaw almost dropped. Jacob Black was standing outside my front door looking very hot and very happy. It's not fair! Why is he able to look so calm when I'm a shivering mass of jelly?! I smiled at him but he was to busy looking at me. His eyes had gone very wide and his mouth had dropped open. Sophie had done it again and some of my nervousness disappeared. He cleared his throat and smiled back at me.

"So you ready to go?" His voice still sent shivers down my spine. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded and grabbed my coat. I followed him out to the road and we got in his car. I had no idea what kind of car it was, that piece of Twilight knowledge had gone from my memory. I had no idea where he was taking me so I just sat back and enjoyed the view. After 5 minutes I looked at him out of the corner of my eye he was watching the road with a frightening intensity and his hands were gripping the steering wheel. I wondered what was wrong with him but did I really know him well enough to ask? I thought of something else to ask.

"Did you hear about Seth coming over to the café today?" it was the only thing I could think to ask under pressure. I saw him glance at me with shock in his eyes and a slight frown appeared on his forehead.

"No I didn't. Why was he over there?" At least he wasn't gripping the steering wheel as hard any more but his eyes still had a lot of intensity in them.

"Umm. He wanted to talk to Carol abut something but she didn't want to. So I asked him to leave then he started shaking and I had to drag him out back the-" I stopped when I realised that Jacob was looking very angry.

"Did he hurt you?" his question was sharp but he looked at me as if he would die if I wasn't OK. I slowly put one of my hands on his. His skin was warm and felt wonderful beneath mine.

"I'm OK he didn't hurt me. After I calmed him down he was really sweet and he asked for my help." he relaxed a bit but he didn't seem pleased at my description of Seth as cute.

"What did he want your help with?" he asked and I smiled up at him.

"Sorry but that's between Seth and me." he didn't seem pleased at this answer but I knew when the Pack fazed he'd find out. Finally, the car stopped but it was still dark so I had absolutely no clue where we were but even if I had been able to see I still would have no clue where we were because of my non-existent sense of direction. Jacob did seem to have some notion as to where we were going so I followed him through the darkness. Soon I could make out a building and I did recognise it. It was one of the few restaurants in Forks and it was on the outskirts of the town.

I had been here once with my family but we had had to leave early when Jamie had thought it would be funny to trip up one of the waiters which set off a domino chain of events that led to a very messy room and a quick departure for them. Jacob opened the door and I stepped inside grateful for the warm temperature of the room. Someone came to take my coat and as I shrugged it off I had the curious feeling that I was being watched by lots of people. I looked around and saw that most of the men in the room were staring at me. I felt very self concious. _Do I look that bad?_ But I tried to ignore them as our waiter led us to a table in the back. We ordered our food and just began to talk like we had on that day in the woods. When the food came I was very surprised at how normal he was when he ate his food. I knew how much he could eat and the dinner here would be like a snack for him. When I reached for my purse to pay he shook his head and paid for it himself. So this is what it felt like to be spoiled. I could get used to it. Outside I turned to thank him and go home but he shook his head and pointed somewhere.

"We're not done yet." he said and then I felt something cover my eyes. Panic shot through me then his arms held my shoulders and I calmed a little.

"Relax Allie I want to show you something and it'll be better like this." He started pushing me forward and my feet began to move. It was a little scary not seeing where I was going but I trusted Jacob to take care of me. I heard twigs snap and birds squawk and I'm pretty sure I heard a wolf howl at one point. I lost track of time as we made our way to wherever he was taking me and I just enjoyed the feeling of his hands on my shoulders. It was oddly comforting. Finally, Jacob stopped pushing and I stopped walking. Excitement bubbled up inside me and I wondered what he wanted to show me. The blindfold fell from my eyes and I gasped. We were on top of the cliffs of La Push. But I knew that Bella had never been to this place or it definitely would have been in the book. It was an area of clear grass that shone silver in the moonlight, I could see the other cliffs glowing a pure white against the night sky, the sea shimmered silver then black its waves washing against the beach in a slow rhythm, the beach was untouched and the sand was a mix of silver and gold, the stars above glittered and were brighter than I had ever seen them before and the moon. The moon was in the middle of the sky and it was awe-inspiring; an ethereal orb shining brightly against the darkness. It reminded her of the night I had made that midnight wish.

(Jacob POV)

I watched as Allie took in the cliff top. I had been so afraid of her taking her here. I was the only one who knew about this spot I hadn't revealed it to the Pack or even told Bella about it. Yet showing it to Allie felt so right. The moon illuminated Allie's skin and my throat went dry. She was so gorgeous, so sweet and so perfect. I didn't deserve to be near her but I couldn't help it. She always seemed to have this mysterious air about her as if she knew something I didn't. It just added to her charm.

Right now in the moonlight with her standing next to me and her hand on my arm everything just felt so right. She belonged to me and I belonged to her. Tomorrow I was going to kill Seth for almost fazing in front of her but for now I just wanted to make this night perfect. I enjoyed being with her so much. She never seemed to mind all the stupid mistakes I made around her and she had such a kind nature but I had also seen her strong nature and I knew at times she could blow up in anger but then again so could I. I took her hand in mine and forgot about everything else except for the amazing girl standing next to me. She leaned against me and I put my arm around my waist. So this is what it felt like to have an imprint, I could understand Sam, Jared and Quil a lot better now.

A shooting star crossed the sky leaving a blazing trail behind it.

"Make a wish." I whispered in her ear and she turned to me and smiled.

"I've had mine come true already." I didn't understand what she meant and her eyes seemed troubled. I looked back at the star. What did I want? I wanted to be worthy enough to be with her.

(Allie POV)

Jacob had gone silent and I wondered if I had upset him. But he turned to me and smiled.

"I think we should head back now." I really didn't want to but it was getting late so I nodded. The walk back seemed longer now that I could see where I was going but Jacob still held my hand and I didn't want to ruin it. The car ride was a lot less tense this time. But all too soon it was over and I was back at my house. My bedroom light was on and I dreaded to think what Sophie had done in my absence. Luckily I don't keep a diary or anything that could be used against me. He opened my car door and helped me step out. We stood for a few seconds neither of us knowing what to say. I took in a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Thank you, I had a really great time tonight." He smiled down at me.

"I did to, cya around." I nodded. It was getting cold so I turned to leave when I felt his hand on my arm he spun me around and before I could say anything else he crashed his lips onto mine. I latched on to him with both my arms and he held me as if he never wanted to let go. The kiss was desperate yet tender at the same time and it melted my heart a little. Then I felt that power flow through me again. That burning power. I had to release it but on to what. I focused on the doorknob and let the power go. The doorknob glowed red hot then cooled down. With great reluctance I broke the kiss and in a daze went inside my house as his car drove into the night. Of course I was broken out of the daze when I opened my bedroom door and Sophie jumped on me and started interrogating me like a seasoned cop.

**AN: OK I know this chapter is a little fluffy and the plot will continue on next time. It is hard for me to mix my plot and Twilight but I think I've managed it. I have a question on what guardian story I should write after this one is done.**

**Earth**

**Water**

**Air**

**So I've made a poll for it. Please tell me! It's going to be open until this one is done. Love you all.**

Sneak Peak

"So you have returned." I turned around and came face to face with Maras grandmother. I stepped back a little cautious around her. In answer to her question I nodded and a smile appeared on her face.

"Tell me warrior, are you ready to learn?" I knew my answer would change my life forever whether I said yes or no.


	23. Answers and Alice

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 21**

Thoughts

_Dream_

(Allie POV)

After a marathon session of Sophie questioning me I was finally able to shove her into the guest room where her protests were muffled by the walls. I had had to sit there and describe the date right down to Jacobs facial expressions and she had squealed after every two sentences. Is it any wonder I'm exhausted? I collapsed on my bed just letting myself relax. The date hadn't been perfect but it had been amazing and as a first date it was more than I had hoped for. But I knew I couldn't stay here daydreaming for ever I had a list of things to do

Figure out what is happening to me and how to control it

Figure out a way to help Sophie and Carol and Seth

Get my feelings straight for Jacob

Talk to Maras grandmother again

Find a way to ask Alice about her vision

(On a selfish note) Meet the rest of the Cullens

Get revenge on the twins

I had to do everything. I eventually succumbed to sleep and another dream but this one was different:

_She was standing on the mouth of a volcano glowing red magma bubbled below her in a thick viscous soup. She lent forward and smelt ash and fire wafting up from the molten rock lake. A roar came from the left and she spun around wondering what was happening. A woman and a horrible deformed winged creature were fighting on the top of a black stone mountain. The woman was dressed in red armour and had a glowing sword in has hand, the other hand was shooting a column of flame at the demon. Three other women were running up towards them desperation and fear etched in their faces. The demon tossed her to the side and started to gloat._

"_See Ember there is no way you were ever going to defeat me. My legion may be smaller thanks to your meddling but it will soon recover and your pathetic race will have no hope again." He had fangs that dripped and burning red eyes that glowed as he taunted the warrior at his feet._

"_Believe what you want Zanzack. But even if you kill me and my sisters others will rise against you. The hope we have started will not disappear, our people will never stop fighting you and you will never extinguish their light." With each word the warrior started to stand her eyes shining with hope and strength. The demon king roared and lunged forward as the three cried out, his clawed hand plunged through her chest and ripped out her heart. The three sisters were frozen before wailing up to the heavens screaming at the loss of their leader. Zanzack started to laugh as he held his enemy in his hand. He was all powerful none could defeat him. He looked back at his enemy and froze in shock. She was smiling at him and her sword still glowed with power. Suddenly a red portal opened up behind him and he realised that he was defeated. He screamed and tried to escape but the magic was too strong and he was dragged closer and closer. The other three watched as their sister sealed him, she smiled at them regretting that she would have to leave them but she had a duty to fulfil. Then just as she was about to enter the portal as well her eyes met mine. She smiled at me and I heard her voice echo in my mind._

_My time has passed and my life ended. My task now falls to you bearer of the flame. Leader. Sister. Warrior. You are all of these. Will you take up my sword as guardian of fire?_

I woke up in a cold sweat the dream still fresh in my mind. This had to stop. I checked the clock it was 4 in the morning on a Sunday. I could hear Sophie snoring across the hall and I sighed. It was foolish, dangerous and totally unlike me to do this so she had to come along. I put on some trousers and a white top I wasn't dressing for fashion tonight. I tip-toed past my parents and brothers rooms in order to reach the guest room. I did not want to face two angry adults and two conniving evil little monsters this early in the morning. I opened the door and saw Sophie sleeping under the covers, luckily the house was fairly new so the doors and floors didn't creak much. Her friend was tossing and turning in her sleep.

(Sophie POV)

_I have got to be dreaming. It was the same dream I had been having for a few days now. A compass, a blue symbol glowing, an ocean and the sound of women chanting sounding powerful and ancient against the crash of the waves. Again I began to reach to touch the symbol an I expected to wake up as I usually but suddenly the dream shifted. I was by a beach running along it actually and something was chasing me, I didn't know what but I could hear it snarling behind me and its feet pounding against the sand. My breath was coming out in short gasps and my legs were beginning to ache. I saw the cliff up ahead and my heart sank there was no where to run. I stopped and braced myself as I felt the thing pounce at me._

"Sophie" someone whispered my name and I shot awake in an instant and saw Allie staring at me. The sun wasn't up and I knew it must be very early. Ordinarily I would have been angry at having my sleep disturbed but not tonight. I took in a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. I looked over Allie she looked pale, frightened and determined. That's a combination you don't see often.

"Allie what are you doing up so early?" Usually the only way to wake her was to put Adam and Jamie in her room and she would be conscious in a matter of seconds.

"I need you to come with me somewhere." Now this was interesting usually it was me asking Allie if she would come with me somewhere. But she looked really serious so I got out of the bed.

"Where?" it didn't really matter we always had each others backs and I just wanted to know out of curiosity.

"I need to visit someone up in the mountains." I was a little confused but just shrugged as I pulled on some jeans and a dark blue top. Her back was turned so I snook up behind her and went:

"Boo!" she jumped a little but then smiled and shook her head. I couldn't hear anyone else up so Allie hadn't told her mum or dad now I was even more interested. We went down to her new car and she started it. The engine came to life and she backed out of the drive. We started to head out of Forks and I examined Allie as she drove, her hair was scraped back in a pony-tail and her whole appearance looked rushed, her eyes seemed shadowed and her muscles tense. Something was happening to my best friend and the strain was beginning to show. I put my arm on her shoulder and said in serious tones.

"Allie are you sure you want to embark on a possibly life changing dangerous quest _dressed like that!?_" I rose my voice in outrage.

(Allie POV)

I chuckled, just like Sophie to cheer me up when I was feeling awful. The rest of the journey passed with her criticizing every piece of clothing in my cupboard except for the ones that she had bought me. I began to recognise the scenery as we got further and further up the mountain. I stopped at the place where Mara and I had first met up with her grandmother. I got out of the car and Sophie followed me looking around. Then I saw the old lady come out of the trees like she had been expecting us.

"Greetings Allina, it is good to see you again." Sophie looked at me in confusion "and I see you brought Sophie along too." We both froze I had never mentioned Sophie to her and I think Sophie knew this to. "If you want me to answer your questions come with me." She headed back into the woods. Sophie grabbed her arm.

"You sure you want to go Allie, following freaky old ladies is not the best idea." She looked at me concern plain on her face. I didn't know if I wanted to go but I did know that I had to go.

"I need to do this Soph." She looked at me and let my arm drop.

"Then I'm coming with you." I smiled and started to walk through the trees with her right behind me. Again we came to her tent again and we were about to step inside when a weird light went on in Sophie's eyes.

"Hey Allie, I'm just going to have a look around for a bit OK." her voice sounded flat and dull, before I could say anything she had turned and walked off. I narrowed my eyes. There was no way on earth that Soph would just abandon me if something was wrong. And the reason she had done that was inside the tent I could just sense it. I stepped inside, the tent was smoky and dark, a fire was crackling in the middle, strangely the sight of it calmed me and made me feel confident as if there was a friend in the tent with me.

"So you have returned." I turned around and came face to face with Maras grandmother. I stepped back a little cautious around her. In answer to her question I nodded and a smile appeared on her face.

"Tell me warrior, are you ready to learn?" I knew my answer would change my life forever whether I said yes or no. The memory of my dream came back to me and that woman who had asked me to take her place. Could I do it?

I looked her straight in the eye when I answered "Yes."

She smiled and I sat a little straighter, my choice was made I wouldn't be helpless in front of a demon again but first...

"What did you do to my friend?" I had to make sure that Sophie was safe. Amusement flickered in her eyes.

"Just a simple spell, she will find herself in your car with the memory of falling asleep and you leaving with me. Nothing permanent, she won't be harmed." Relief flooded me at least I could keep Sophie out of what ever was happening to me. She picked up some sort of powder and flung it into the fire.

"I cannot train you safely here so in order to do so you must spend some time in the Hranak. A dimension where time is slowed down enough for you to train plenty in the next 20 minutes." Her voice became unfocused as I gazed at the flame it was changing colour purple, blue, white, green, then going black. Suddenly I felt like I was falling but not my body, my spirit. I saw my body loll its head as I fell in to the flame. I fell through the darkness in a daze. I felt myself hit something sandy? I stood up and realised I was standing in a desert the same one as my dream. The sky was now blue there was no darkness the sun was beating down and I was dressed in loose white clothing. Just like my dream.

"So you have finally come." A deep gravelly voice that was ancient and strong came from behind me. I twirled around and my eyes almost came out of their sockets. Standing amongst the dunes was a red dragon. He stood tall and proud against the wind that buffeted him. His wings were spread and he looked magnificent. Words from an old legend whispered in my mind.

She could control the mighty dragon Rok'nak.

"Rok'nak" I said my eyes never leaving him. His huge yellow eyes stared into mine as he answered me.

"Yes, I am Rok'nak and I will train you in your powers." he growled at me.

"Why didn't you come see me in the real world?" if he had come earlier maybe my life would have been a lot simpler.

"My body and spirit were separated when Ember, the first fire guardian and my companion for many years, sacrificed herself to stop Zanzack. The guardian of earth sealed me here so that when the next guardian awoke I would be able to teach her and she would reunite my soul and body." he examined me up and down and I felt very self-conscious.

"You are not what I expected though." he muttered and I blushed.

Great

**Meanwhile**

(Alice POV)

"Are you sure we should be here?" Rosalie hissed at me as we pulled up in front of Allie's house. Jasper and Emmett were busy distracting Edward and Bella. It was times like this that a husband came in handy. I practically had to push Rosalie to the door. It was like she didn't trust me! Something told me I had to meet Allie soon and for a future seeing vampire I decided to trust that something. Rosalie was along because...well...because I was lonely. We came up to the door and knocked on it. Allie's mum answered the door and smiled at us.

"Hello can I help you?" She seemed nice.

"We came to meet Allie, were friends of Bella who will be coming round later and we wanted to meet her new friend." While I was lying through my teeth Rosalie was nodding and had a fake grin plastered on her face. She looked at me like she was going to kill me later and I stepped a little away from her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry but Allie isn't here right now, she and Sophie must have left while we were asleep but I'll tell her you stopped by." I felt a little put off but smiled and nodded. Then a smell hit me, it was very familiar and sent dread shooting through me. It was the smell of the Volturi. I looked at Rosalie eyes wide. How had I not seen this coming? Unless they didn't mean any harm to us so I wouldn't see them unless I specifically searched for them. I hadn't done that in a while. We couldn't let them find out that Bella was still human. We were changing her this weekend but if Aro finds out that we missed his deadline. I shuddered to think of the consequences. But which Volturi member was it?

**AN: Phew! Long chapter hope you like it. I have a special one time offer if enough people PM me and tell me who they think the other 3 guardians are and their elements are I will post a new chapter this monday. Good luck. Don't put it in reviews in case you spoil it for others. Good Luck :) Love you all.**

Sneak Peak

"Allie." Jacobs eyes were wide with horror as the vampire edged closer to me. The scene was just like my other dream I turned and bolted into the woods hearing a snarl and howl come from behind me. In my dream I had died but I was not so powerless this time.


	24. Finding the Reason

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 22**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

You know when I first came to Forks I didn't expect to be pulled into an alternate dimension where the spirit of a thousand year old dragon was living in a desert and I didn't expect said dragon to train me in how to control a possibly apocalyptic power. But here I was sitting on a sand dune trying to conjure fire from thin air. The heat was actually energizing and I felt more calm and relaxed then I should have been. I was having one teeny tiny problem, I could only use my "power" when I was in a kill-everything-in-sight level of anger. This was not only embarrassing but it seemed to be annoying Rok'nak as well, as he would growl every now and then. I was getting a little sick of it.

"Well I'm trying." I exclaimed in frustration. I had never had this big of a temper before but now anger was a constant part of my life and I felt it fill me. I narrowed my eyes and focused; focused on the anger how it burned inside if me I released it and a small flame appeared in my hand. I gazed at it in wonder as it flickered and danced on the palm of my hand. It felt right but not enough I wanted more of the glowing fire but this was all my anger could summon and I heard the dragon snort at my flame. Disappointment welled up inside of me. How the hell am I supposed to defeat the demon king if I can't even summon a big enough fireball? My mind went back to when that demon-wolf thing had attacked me, I had managed to destroy him when he had threatened my family but how. Thinking of my family brought a smile to my face. I had saved them. Memories form years ago began to replay in front of my mind. Dad wrestling me when I was 5 years old, Mum helping me bake cookies for a school bake sale, Adam and Jamie snuggling up to me when they were scared and sleeping in my bed and Christmas the one day a year when I was nice to my brothers all day and it was amazing each year.

"Now that is much better." Rok'nak's ancient voice interrupted the flow of memories and I looked up at him in shock. His eyes where fixed on me and I looked down and gasped. The small flame had consumed my whole body. Red flames licked my skin and it felt fantastic like something inside of me was complete an unbidden voice whispered _Back where I belong amongst the flames._ What had caused this? All I had been doing was thinking about my family and how much I..... how much I _**loved**_ them! Fire didn't just have to mean anger it could mean strength and the eternal flame of love. Gah! I sound like some sappy romance novel! Bleugh! I stood up, the flames still covering me like a protective barrier, and put my hands out in front of me and released the power a huge burst of fire came out of my hands and incinerated the unfortunate cactus 6 feet in front of me. Almost instantly I felt drained of all energy and my legs felt like lead. I sank to my knees and peered up at my teacher.

"Not bad, now do that 100 more times." he said and I groaned to the sky. Yes this was not what I had expected moving house to be. But I stood up determined to gain some control over my life.

**Meanwhile**

(Alice POV)

My mouth turned into a snarl as Rosalie and I closed in on the scent of the guard. I let my vampire instinct come out. The vampire was in our territory and threatening my coven sister, he or she had to pay. I heard Rosalie's feet pounding behind me and I smiled in a very evil way. While we ran I scanned the future in case anything bad was going to happen. It was Felix. Why was he here instead of one of the gifted guards? I became cautious, something was wrong but somehow I couldn't see what.

We burst out of the trees and saw him standing with his arms crossed that infuriating grin of his firmly on his face and I saw Rosalie's hand twitch as if she wanted to slap it off his face. I had the same feeling. Without Carlisle dealing with the Volturi could be tricky.

"Can we help you Felix?" I asked feigning boredom and looking at my nails. Part of me wished for Jasper to be here.

His grin got wider and you could almost see Rosalie's frustration grow. "Now now Alice I was just sent by Aro to do a quick check on your coven and its newest member." Even his voice was annoying. But as what he said sunk in panic began to rise inside of me. We had to keep him away from Bella at all costs.

I plastered on a fake smile and looked up at h is crimson eyes "I'm sorry but Bella is still an uncontrollable newborn and seeing you might drive her to try and kill you. Her memories of Volterra are not very fond." The older you where I found the easier lying got.

Felix frowned at me and examined at me closely looking for any sign of dishonesty but I knew how to hide my emotions well. He was about to say something when we heard a snarl from some animal come from the treaty line. The snarl didn't sound human. We looked at each other and Felix nodded once before we set out for the source of the snarl. It definitely wasn't one of the local animals.

We came to the treaty line and entered a battle. The Pack where in their wolf forms and were fighting a collection of demonic looking creatures and some vampires that looked insane probably newborns. I froze as I recognised one of the creatures as the one that had chased Allie in my vision. The wolves were attacking the things with everything they had but the wounds just healed instantly and the Pack were losing. The creatures turned to look at us and a few of them lunged for us I crouched into an attacking position and snarled at them.

**In the alternate dimension**

(Allie POV)

How long have I been here 2 days 3? My ancient host had summoned up food and clothes for me while I had trained but I was getting pretty sick of sand and the smell of burning cactus plants. My control had gotten a lot better and I had a lot more energy. I had found out that I could take energy directly from the sun so I never ran out of power for my for the flame. I was practising my fighting skills as I was a fire **warrior**. When it hit me a pain in my head and chest and I collapsed on the sand.

"Rok'nak what's happening to me?" I whispered trying to control the pain.

"You are sensing a demon attacking someone you care for." he said nudging me with his head to help me stand up. We had gotten closer. "If you close your eyes and focus you will see who."

I did just that and saw...my heart froze. Jacob was facing down a 6 foot tall snarling, clawed, fanged demon and only the guardians could kill demons. He was going to die if I didn't come.

"I have to go." I said turning to the drag- my mentor. My eyes didn't waver from his. I was not letting Jacob die. He nodded then knelt down and touched a chain around my neck. A pendant appeared it looked like onyx but it was too smooth to be any natural stone.

"This is a miniature version of the portal that brought you here. Whenever you need to speak to me or come here for more training simply pour your flame into the necklace and call my name."

I nodded solemnly and he continued "To leave just concentrate on where you were in the real world." I cast my mind back to Maras grandmothers and sitting by the fire. A strange sensation took over my body and when I opened my eyes I was back on earth in the tent. Without even looking at the old lady I tore out of her home. I sprang into the car waking a very surprised Sophie and sped out of the mountains. Hold on Jacob. I prayed I would make it in time.

(Alice POV)

They kept on coming, kept on healing and kept on fighting. Many of the wolves were bloody and tiring. I scanned the future but all I saw was a fire. I looked at Rosalie and wondered how we were going to get out of this.

(Allie POV)

Sophie was looking at me as if I was crazy. The car was going well over the speed limit but I couldn't concentrate on that right now. 10 minutes turned to 30 and finally I saw Forks. I parked on the road and tossed the keys to Sophie and ran into the woods after yelling "I'll explain later." to her. My feet pounded the ground, adrenaline rushed through my veins, twigs and leaves scratched my face but I knew where I was going and nothing would slow me down. I heard them snarls and bites and hisses and I jumped into World War 3. I focused in the demons and started to gather energy when I saw a vampire head towards me.

"Allie." Jacobs eyes were wide with horror as the vampire came closer to me. The scene was just like my other dream I turned and bolted into the woods hearing a snarl and howl come from behind me. In my dream I had died but I was not so powerless this time.

**AN: Sorry! Sorry! OK I am late because I was ill over the weekend and on Monday so it's not really my fault. In one of my reviews someone said that I had too much going on. I completely understand this, I know there are a lot of things to keep track of in this story but from now on it is mainly going to be focused on Allie. Other points will be mentioned and expanded on in the other guardian stories. Don't forget to vote on my poll. Thanks for the reviews.**

Sneak Peak

It was over I had won. I turned and saw Jacob running towards me. I smiled and started to walk to him. When I heard a low guttural noise and saw one of the dead demons stand up and raise a claw towards Jacob. Dark energy began to form and the demon fired a beam at Jake. Before I knew what I was doing I jumped in front of the beam and felt a pain explode up my back. Then mercifully it went black.


	25. Demon Fight

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 23**

Thoughts

(Allie POV)

Most of the demons in the fight had their eyes firmly fixed on me. It was not a good experience. Nor was it pleasant to have an immortal powerful vampire stalk towards you. I glanced at the faces of the wolves and...Alice and Rosalie Cullen!! Forgetting the seriousness of the moment my inner fangirl began doing back flips again. Come on I'm allowed a little bit of fangirl in me. Okay moment over. Get back to the killer vampire coming towards you. You're to far for anyone to help so you have to fight. But I wasn't sure if I could release my power with the others here. Control was still hard for me and I was not going to risk hurting one of them.

So what was I to do? Run. I turned around and sprinted into the thick forest. The thud of demon footsteps followed me and a smile crossed my face time to show them what hours training with a cranky ancient dragon can do for a girl. The canopy of leaves only allowed snippets of sunlight through, the ground was uneven and bits of foliage lay in my way. But my legs didn't slow down, this wasn't where I had to be. My eyes kept on staring straight ahead despite the snags and bites of twigs and despite the pounding of feet coming from behind me.

The trees began to thin out and I could see the cliff tops coming up. Here, I had to stop here. My feet slowed down and the world stopped moving. It was now or never. Spinning around I conjured up images of my parents and brothers, my friends and Jacob. The flame filled me and I felt strong. The demons and vampire sprung out from the trunks; claws out, snarling and looking slightly ridiculous I have to say.

The vampire looked at me as if I was an insect to be squashed "_This _human is the one that your master is worried about? A pathetic human teenager." The way he said human it was like he was saying something disgusting.

The demon nearest the rude bastard snarled back "Do not underessstimate her. One of our kind already did and she burned him to asshessss." the demon glared at me with sickening green eyes. This one was like a cobra with legs and claws its forked tongue flicked out with each word it spoke. I smiled a little, it was always nice to be recognised for my achievements. The contempt still lingered on the vampires face and I itched to slap it off or at least burn him really bad. The fire was still racing through my blood and it had to be released soon.

"Still you told it like she was some unstoppable warrior. I could kill ten of her with a flick of my wrist." Great he was arrogant and rude. He was going first. I went back to the desert in my memory and the dragons voice speaking to me about how to form the fire into "a physical element in your world".

"Look!" one of the creatures hissed and my eyes opened. My hands were enveloped in flame yet my skin just felt slightly warm. I turned my hands over admiring the way that the fire danced along my palms. Raising my head, I caught the eyes of the vampire who had been unlucky enough to follow me. His grin was gone at last and I smiled at him enjoying this moment. I wasn't sure if I could kill them but I could scare them off. I threw my hands forward and released a spinning vortex of flame.

(Alice POV)

I saw Allie turn to run but before I could go after her 2 demons jumped in front of me and tackled me to the ground. Which got dirt all over my newest outfit. Someone was going to pay now. I got behind the 2 dead demons and banged their heads together with enough force to crush their skulls. It served them right. They kept coming at me and time was running out. Finally, I had a free path and I ran after Allie praying that I wasn't too late. Jacob came bounding after me in his wolf form. Our eyes met and I nodded at him. It didn't matter that we had fought before right now we were on the same side.

(Allie POV)

I brought the flame back inside of me and looked around. They had scampered off and some lay motionless on the forest floor but my powers felt exhausted and my bones felt very very heavy. Leaning against a tree I tried to slow my breathing down and it worked until I heard a snarl from behind me. I just ducked out of the way before a lion like creature lunged at me. It had obviously stayed. I rolled away from it and crouched in a stance. That strange feeling that I knew how to fight came back and this time I listened to it. It pounced at me again but I spun around and kicked it in the jaw sending it sprawling across the ground. Time became a blur as I let instinct rule my body. Kicks, punches, flips. I wasn't sure what was happening but I was winning. After punching it against the tree I heard some one else come into the fight. I spun around prepared to fight but it was Jacob and Alice I relaxed for a second before I heard a roar. The lion was up and it's claws were glowing a neon blue.

That didn't look right. With one last effort it jumped at me and I summoned up enough power to blast it into dust. But the claws scratched my arm and I felt pain shoot up my arm. But it was over I had won. I turned and saw Jacob running towards me in wolf form. I smiled and started to walk to him. When I heard a low guttural noise and saw one of the dead demons stand up and raise a claw towards Jacob. Dark energy began to form and the demon fired a beam at Jake. Before I knew what I was doing I jumped in front of the beam and felt a pin explode up my back. Then mercifully it went black.

(Jacob POV)

Time slowed down as Allie fell to the floor, I was dimly aware of Alice destroying the creature that had done this but all I could focus on was the girl sprawled out on the forest floor. I stepped closer to her, she smelt of flame but it was weakening and she was way too pale. I nuzzled her face praying for her to wake up again. She was my life without her nothing meant more to me than her and I had let her get hurt. Self loathing and sorrow welled up inside of me and I looked to the sky and howled. I howled for the crippling pain in my chest and I howled in the hope that she would hear me and come back.

**AN: My life has been really busy this month and I temporarily lost my voice so I am really sorry but it is back on track again. I'm just getting back to writing so sorry if it is not as long as other chapters. The story is coming to an end soon and the next guardian story will be up soon so remember to vote on my poll. Once again really sorry.**

Sneak Peak

"What are you saying leech?" Jacob snarled at Carlisle his fists clenched at his sides and his whole body shaking with anger and fear.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but there is nothing I or you can do for her. The spell can only be broken by her. She has to find a way out or else she could be trapped in her own mind forever."


	26. Zanzack

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except my OCs **

**Chapter 24**

Thoughts

_Guardian voice_

(Allie POV)

I was falling, falling fast down a dark abyss, my arms and legs couldn't move; I was paralysed. Yet I felt no fear or pain, nothing. As if I was numb. The only noise was heartbeat; a thump-thump sound that echoed in the darkness. Who am I? I couldn't remember anything not my name, my life nothing I was just falling. Suddenly I heard a howl come from above but I could see nothing and it was faint. The noise was full of sadness and it pierced my heart, I wanted to comfort the creature but what could I do. I was falling. I closed my eyes and gave myself to the sensation of dropping. The howl was made again but it was quieter, pain hit me again but I shut my eyes and descended into the darkness.

(No-one POV)

Jacob looked at Allie still in wolf form, she hadn't woken up. He howled again hoping her eyes would open and that smile he loved would return to her face. But nothing. Her eyes remained closed and her skin paled. Alice moved to his side and hesitantly put one hand on his head. She looked down at Allie and saw she was still breathing just. She shook Jacob in order to get his attention. He snarled and snapped at her hand.

"Look at her you idiot she's still breathing. Let's get her to Carlisle quick." she hissed at him. Somehow she knew that Allie had to survive.

Jacob looked at Allie and saw that she was right, her chest was moving up and down and he could faintly hear a heart beat. It was times like this that being a supernatural creature had its advantages and they were soon at the Cullens house. Carlisle examined Allie and did everything he could to wake her but the girl remained unconscious and the tension between the werewolves and the vampires was growing. Bella just stayed by Edwards side hoping that the girl woke up soon.

Finally Carlisle stood up with a sad look in his eyes. "Jacob may I speak to you for a moment. They all watched as the wolf and vampire went to another room and began whispering. Then Jacob started to yell.

"What are you saying leech?" Jacob snarled at Carlisle his fists clenched at his sides and his whole body shaking with anger and fear.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but there is nothing I or you can do for her. This....spell can only be broken by her. She has to find a way out or else she could be trapped in her own mind forever." A stunned silence followed this announcement. In a daze Jacob wandered over to where Allie lay in a cold slumber he stroked one of her cheeks and prayed that she would find the strength to live on.

"Please come back to me"

(Allie POV)

How long was I going to fall for? This was getting slightly annoying. I opened my eyes and looked around, still falling, nothing new. The howling had stopped but I still felt a pain deep in my chest. Who or what was causing it?

_He is._

The soft voice entered my mind and shocked me. My body suddenly stopped falling and I was just floating in the dark. Who are you?

The space beside me turned red and a flame appeared in the black, it warmed me and drew me like a moth. It twisted and danced before growing bigger and brighter. Then the fire began to shape into a shape. A human shape. The flame disappeared leaving a woman standing there. I knew her, somehow I knew her. She was dressed in armour that was a deep red with parts orange and yellow. She looked around 22. Her hair was re like mine and was loose, falling to her waist in a red curtain. Her face was pretty but her eyes were gunmetal grey and belonged to a warrior. She smiled at me and her voice resounded in my head.

_I was the warrior of flame, leader of the guardians and sister to three. I was Mariana_

I remembered the dream when she had died and had passed her duty to me. What are you doing here?

_This is where Zanzack and I were banished. He cannot here you, we are safe. You however, do not belong here._

_I thought you died._

Sadness passed over her face. _No, my life on earth was sacrificed to seal him but my spirit was dragged in to this place with him. He has grown stronger and I released the beacon to guide you to your destiny._

The shooting star. My memories were returning; a light, Forks, guardians. Allie my name was Allina Brook. I had two younger brothers, a mum and dad. Fire. I saw flames and a dragon. A destiny.

_Yes, Zanzack is returning and the earth needs the four guardians, needs you, Allie, to lead them._

I'm no leader. Panic was setting in I was a normal girl who led a normal life. I couldn't lead anyone.

_Yes you are. Deep inside you know you can, remember what Rok'nak taught you. _She paused and smiled at me laughter danced in her eyes. _He needs you as well._

I frowned who was he? I closed my eyes and strove to remember. A third voice entered my head. A voice full of longing and pain.

Please come back to me.

Jacob. How could I have forgotten about him? He wanted me back? I turned back to Mariana. A knowing smile played across her face.

_Not even the strongest fighter can stand alone. You need him and he needs you._ A roar came out of the darkness. Mariana looked up shock and fear on her face.

_Zanzack knows you are here. You must break free!_

How? Panic was setting in. I was so not ready to face the demon lord.

_I can't tell you. Allie you can only free yourself._

What kind of B-movie line is that? Out of the darkness I saw a claw emerge, it was black with swirls of purple on the skin, 5 blue claws appeared and began to come towards me. I heard a deep evil laugh that sent shivers of fear down my spine.

**Do not run Warrior of flame, you are in my realm now. Your life is over.**

I was going to die alone. My powers were blocked by a dark layer. I needed help. I needed support. I needed my sisters. I concentrated on the symbol of the guardian. The compass with 4 points fire, earth, air and water. I called out to them and the compass glowed. Help me.

**Meanwhile**

Help me. The call resounded in Forks and La Push and was answered. 3 girls slept but they heard her cry and deep inside of them they responded. 3 lights shot out of 3 buildings and into the darkness.

**Dark realm**

The clawed hand was getting closer and closer. I couldn't move backwards my limbs had frozen. Then out of the darkness a tri-coloured beam shot down onto me. My skin started to glow red. The beams of blue, green and white began to mingle with the red light. I opened my eyes and my iris's were glowing the 4 different colours. I could feel the other elements inside me boosting my power and removing the dark blockage.

**Foolish child, if the original 4 could not defeat me and they were all skilled and trained what makes you think that you could beat me with all 4?**

She smiled at him and let the power run all through her body.

"I'm not trying to beat you Zany. I just need to escape." I wasn't alone, my sister were with me. I raised my hands as the claw continued to reach for me and I let it free. The elements of life. A hiss and roar came from the darkness as the light pierced the darkness.

_It is time for you to go._

I looked at Mariana and saw the warrior smile at her pride shining in her eyes. _You will be a great leader and a better guardian then I was. Keep those close to you safe and do not be afraid to let someone into your life. _I swore then that one day I would free her and let her spirit go.

I closed my eyes and thought of Jacob, our future was far from certain and I had no idea how he would react to my powers but I had to try. When I thought of him I felt myself rising and light began to appear in the dark. My heart began to beat again and my skin didn't feel cold any more. I was going home.

A final flash of light and I felt heavy. I opened my eyes and looked into a lamp. I flinched as my eyes adjusted to the light. I felt something warm on my palm and I looked down. He was there. Holding my hand and looking at me like I had appeared from the sky or something.

"Allie." his voice was hoarse and she frowned. His voice shouldn't sound like that. I put my arms round his neck and pressed him to me. His arms slowly encircled my was it and I smiled. I knew then that no mater what happened I would remain by his side. I finally knew who I am. Jacob moved his mouth to mine and I eagerly responded to the kiss.

I am Allina Brooks. Daughter, sister to two terror twins, friend to Mara and Carol, best friend to Sophie. Girlfriend to Jacob Black a werewolf but above all....

I was the guardian of the flame

**AN: I can't believe that this is over. :( But the next one will be up next weekend and the poll will be closed on Friday. I will still have Allie in the other stories and I will try to have more Jacob/Allie moments don't worry. This was my first story and it is nice to give it an ending. BTW I feel like writing another uncanon couple fanfic so if you have any ideas please tell me. Finally just a huge THANK YOU to everyone who supported this story you helped me write this thanks. Here is a sneak preview of what may be in the next story:**

**Water guardian-A troubled life that spirals out of control can she find it in herself to heal or will she fade into darkness?**

**Earth guardian-She was always different an outcast amongst the crowd. Could she ever belong to the guardians? Will her past destroy her?**

**Air guardian-Logic and sense have always ruled her world but he draws her into the world of the paranormal and violence. With her brain and heart arguing will she find her place in both worlds?**


End file.
